Dragon Sagas: Destiny Fully Revised
by TheDarkPrinceofSaiyans
Summary: Two years after his death, Caliwone will face his last adventure when he faces the biggest threat the universe has ever seen. Can Caliwone, the Justice League, X-Men, Soul Society, and Yusuke and team succeed before Caliwone says his final farewell..?
1. Chapter 01: Disturbance

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**100,000 VIEWS OF****DRAGON SAGAS****AS OF TODAY! WOW! YOU GUYS ARE ROCKSTARS. THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND I DEDICATE THIS FINAL STORY OF CALIWONE TO YOU, THE READERS. IT HAS BEEN A BLAST!**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

******Chapter 01: Disturbance******

"So then, out of nowhere," Goku said, tears rolling down his face as he struggled to stop laughing, "Vegeta shows up to save my life and then begins monologing!"

Caliwone roared with laughter along with Kakorate as he recounted one of his many tales of life on Earth. Even Vegeta, despite the fact that this particular story was a bit of an embarrassment to the Saiyan prince, smiled and chuckled as well.

"And what's worse," Kakorate continued, "after he says that he will kill Cooler, he runs in and gets immediately punched half way across the planet!"

"Stop exaggerating, Kakorate," Vegeta said with a dark smile. "New Namek was a pretty small planet as they go. You make it sound as though I couldn't hold my own against him."

"Well," Kakorate said, still grinning and wiping away tears. "I would say you did about as well as I did at the time."

"Who knew that Frieza had a stronger older brother," Caliwone said as his laughter slowly subsided. "After all that ranting and raving about him being the strongest in the universe and everything."

"Yeah, took me by surprise too," Kakorate said leaning back on the grassy plane. "Especially considering how quickly Cooler came to kill me the first time. I hadn't even had a chance to eat any camp food yet."

"Leave it to Kakorate to always find a way to bring up food, even after he has been dead for six thousand years." Vegeta nodded at Caliwone. "Break times over. Back to work."

Caliwone stood up immediately and walked over to a cleared plane perfect for doing martial arts exercises without hesitation. No matter what Prince Vegeta may say, it is always hard to break old habits. To him, Vegeta would always be the Prince of Saiyans.

The form was a familiar one, taught to Caliwone soon after he arrived for the last time to Other World two years ago. In that time, with the help of King Kaio, he had been able to keep an eye on Earth and watch as it rebuilt after the alien invasion that had so nearly destroyed them all. He had also watched as the Justice League slowly dissolve from what had once been a team of hundreds to a team of few.

The X-Men had continued to grow and change, seeing new members join, others move on, one that never seemed to change at all. From everything that Yusuke and Ichigo could tell him on the rare chances that he was able to see them, Kitty was doing well, having long since moved past the grief stage.

His form grew stiffer as he moved through its rhythm, lost in thought and immediately force himself to relax. What happened on Earth was none of his concern any longer. He was dead, blown apart by his own sacrifice to save the people he loved. He felt no regrets.

Goku and Vegeta watched Caliwone together, seeing his mind travel outside of himself to dwell in a place that it didn't belong. It was a constant theme with him and one that Vegeta had tried his best to drill out of him but it would seem that even he had limits. He couldn't blame Caliwone, though. Even he on occasion had been caught thinking of his wife and children, all now residing on different worlds within the Other World Realm. Each of those thousands of worlds built precisely to cater to a thousand different paradises. For himself, Kakorate, and Caliwone, as well as thousands of other fighters from around the universe, this world was the perfect training grounds and therefore where they resided.

Vegeta shifted his intense gaze off of Caliwone and onto two figures that had just appeared outside of the training ring. The first was taller than the second with long white hair. Elf like ears jutted from the side of his pale purple head that could only belong to a Kaio, a deity and guardian of the universe that stood above even Koenma and King Yama. Four Kaio's were charged with the responsibility of guarding each of the four quadrant galaxies. Above them was one more Kaio, called the Supreme Kaio who watched over them. Goku and Vegeta had had extensive dealings with them during their lives and despite their position, Vegeta had never truly cared for them. Even still, he respected the wishes of the Supreme Kaio.

"Ah, there you are," Kabito Kaio said, showing his pleasure with a handshake with Goku. "It sure has been a while. How have you been?"

"Well," Goku said, returning the handshake and laughing. "About as good as a dead guy can be."

"That's good to hear," Kabito Kaio said. "We actually need your help with a small matter."

Beside him, King Kaio of the Northern galaxy, a golden halo to match Goku's, Vegeta's, and Caliwone's sparkling above his head, snorted in laughter. "Look at us, asking dead people for help," he said and snorted again into his hands.

"Not too many living people here in Other World," Goku answered with a smile. "Even you're dead, King Kaio."

King Kaio's laughter stopped abruptly and his face took on a more sour expression. "And I have you to thank for that, Goku. Don't you forget it."

"What was I suppose to do?" Goku asked, sounding slightly apologetic. "Cell was about to blow up the entire planet."

"How about Instant Transmission him somewhere out in deep space?" King Kaio retorted. "Or maybe to your moon. It's not like that hasn't been destroyed before."`

"What matter is it that you require, Supreme Kaio?" Vegeta asked, interrupting Kakorate's pointless discussion.

"Nothing really out of the ordinary," Kabito Kaio said. "Some of your old friends are making trouble down in Hell again."

Vegeta smirked. "They never learn, do they? How many times must they be torn apart before they understand that their efforts are futile?"

Kabito Kaio laughed as well. "Indeed."

"Hey Goku," King Kaio said, turning his blue antennaed head toward his greatest apprentice. "Would you mind heading down there and cleaning up a little bit?"

Goku smiled and flashed the thumbs up. "You got it." He turned his attention to the far practice field where several more fighters floated, dodged, and fought together. "Hey, Pikkon? Do you want to go to Hell with me?"

King Kaio burst into laughter. "Go to Hell," he snorted. "That's a good one, Goku."

From the other battle field, Pikkon looked back over. "I still remember the last time you and I went down there to handle a small problem," he said. "You remember Janemba?"

"Ah come on, Pikkon," Goku shouted. "That was six thousand years ago."

"Kakorate," Vegeta interrupted. "Why don't you take Caliwone, instead?"

"Hey, that's a great idea," Goku said, turning to look at Caliwone. "He could get some real experience down there."

Vegeta nodded. "How about it, Caliwone?" he asked as the younger Saiyan came over to join the conversation. "How would you like an opportunity to face Frieza?"

Caliwone's hands reflexively clenched as the memories of Frieza's rule over him and the Saiyan race flashed through his memory. "I would love a chance to settle the score for destroying my team all those years ago."

Vegeta smirked. "Yes indeed."

"What about you, my prince?" Caliwone asked suddenly. "You should have significant more reason to exact your revenge."

Vegeta closed his eyes. "I have already had my chance," he said soberly. "Now it is yours."

Caliwone nodded. "Understood."

Caliwone flew through the skies of Other World, his frown deepening into a snarl as below him, Snake Way wound and twisted even faster as the seconds went by, blowing the whirling clouds beneath it around from his passage. Behind him, Goku followed easily with a smile of understanding on his face. He remembered when he had first faced Frieza long ago on planet Namek. He had been nervous too but then he had the lives of his friends at stake.

"Hey, Caliwone," Goku shouted up to the eager Saiyan. "You can probably slow down a bit. I mean, everyone down there is already dead."

Caliwone seemed to snap out of it and looked back. "Right," Caliwone said, and slowed down enough for Goku to catch up. "I suppose they the guards down there can't really die again, can they?"

"Well," Goku said. "Technically, they can but it is much harder to do. Their bodies, like ours, are in spirit form and spirits are far stronger than any physical body."

"I'll take your word for it," Caliwone said. "So that means that Frieza can be eliminated permanently when I kill him?"

Goku frowned. "Do you really want to remove Frieza from eternal torment?"

Caliwone smirked. "I guess not."

"Good," Goku said. "Bit by bit, people sent there are slowly cleansed of evil. Maybe in another few million years, Frieza might be pure enough to stop creating so much trouble down there." Both Saiyans laughed as they lowered to a landing at Koenma's castle.

"Hey, King Yama!" Goku yelled. "We are going down to Hell for a little bit."

"Don't get lost down there," King Yama's voice said through a wall mounted speaker. "I will make sure that your return trip is ready."

"Thanks," Goku said and the two Saiyans floated back up into the air. "Bye." With a flare of blue from Caliwone and red from Goku, they both flew through the clouds that hung below Snake Way.

The scene below them was straight out of legend. Red the color of blood seemed to be the chosen color of this place. Brimstone and black rock covered nearly every available surface that could be seen. What wasn't covered by rock was flowing with rivers and fountains of blood. On one far side, a mountain of what looked like needles raised its pointed head into the sky, very clearly a tool of torment in this place.

Caliwone looked around, his eyes peeled for the ugly form of Frieza. Hundreds of dead villains and evil people of all different races and aliens flooded the soon to be battlefield. Ogre-like prisoners, staff, and women where all clutched in their filthy grips as the battle for control of Hell seemed to coming to an abrupt end. Caliwone narrowed his eyes as realization dawned on him. This was not a coup; this was merely entertainment for these villains.

His eyes finally rested on a figure who seemed to be one of the leaders in this mayhem as he held a struggling Ogre aloft. His body was almost completely bleach white say for a section on the top of his head, on his wrists, shoulders, and just below his chest that where colored purple. Caliwone couldn't hold back a reflexive snarl as he recognized the long tail that stretched out behind the creature. Without hesitation, Caliwone dropped down to the ground and landed behind his former master.

Frieza turned and fixed his steely gaze upon Caliwone. For a moment, the two stared at each other before Frieza dropped his captive and turned to fully face Caliwone.

"A Saiyan," Frieza said, eyeing the signature tail. "Well, where have you been hiding? I certainly made a point to torture every Saiyan that was sent here; and believe me, your whole pathetic race is here." He laughed. "Imagine the looks on the faces of those traitors Bardock and King Vegeta when I tortured them in front of the rest of your race."

"You missed one," Caliwone snarled.

"An oversight," Frieza said, eyeing the halo hanging above Caliwone's head. "Easily corrected."

Caliwone crouched, ready for battle. "I hear that you made that same mistake once before that lead to your death. You have done so twice and this time, things will be far more decisive for you."

"I am trembling where I stand." Frieza smirked. "I remember you. Caliwone, the almost Super Elite, wasn't it."

"You can keep your meaningless title, Frieza," Caliwone roared. The air around him shimmered and wavered around him like heat. His hair rose above him, his Saiyan tail unwrapped from around his waist. His Super Saiyan transformation exploded around him "Your end is here, FRIEZA!"

"A Super Saiyan?" Frieza asked, astonished but had little time to gawk. The two vanished in a cloud of smoke and dust, their fists striking with enough force to cause shockwaves that tore through the ranks of the lower class of evil doers.

Caliwone swung his foot as hard as he could at Frieza's head but the villainous alien ducked and countered faster than Caliwone could react to. He yelled out in shock and pain as Frieza struck at his sides and kidney before sending him crashing down onto the floor. He was up in an instant and back into the fight. Caliwone let loose a blast of energy into the air to where Frieza awaited, then vanished.

With casual ease, Frieza swatted the attack and dodged to the side just as Caliwone flashed past. Frieza's tail lashed out and wrapped itself around Caliwone's trailing leg. With a sharp yank, Frieza pulled Caliwone back to him and slammed a three toed foot square onto his back and drove him down into the ground once more.

From high up in the sky, Goku looked down, watching the fight between Caliwone and Frieza with an amused grin. Caliwone was certainly good but Frieza was in an entirely different league from what Caliwone was use to. He thought back to when he fought and defeated Frieza on Namek. It was the toughest thing he had ever done when he had first transformed to a Super Saiyan. But Caliwone was still not fighting with his all.

From above Caliwone, Frieza chuckled. "Well, that is about what I expected from a sniveling Saiyan monkey like yourself, super or otherwise."

"Don't underestimate your chances, you alien freak," Caliwone said, standing up. He smiled as he took a mental inventory of his body in search for injuries. He was still getting use to the fact that, since he was dead, sustaining injuries was extremely difficult. So far, no blood had been drawn and he still felt at 100%. He resettled himself into combat stance while Frieza snickered to himself. Caliwone smiled back easily and brought his strength up to its maximum in his current form. Annihilating Frieza wouldn't bring any sort of real satisfaction, after all.

The two collided once more, bringing the surrounding battles to a standstill as all others turned their attention to the two high caliber fighters in their midst. They reappeared in the air, punching and blocking, countering and taking damage from each other. Caliwone ducked a swift punch but fell victim to Frieza's follow-up tail swing. It wrapped tightly around Caliwone's throat. Caliwone choked for a moment before one of his elbows found the others ribs. With an explosion of air, Frieza released Caliwone from his grip. Immediately, Caliwone spun around, his hand shooting out quickly with a strike that spun Frieza like a top in the air before bringing a crushing kick to Frieza's rib cage.

Frieza cried out in pain as he heard his ribs break. Caliwone drove a fist deep into Frieza's chest, hearing more bone crunch under Caliwone's onslaught. He started to fly backwards from the blow but Caliwone wasn't finished yet. Moving at super speed that not even Frieza could follow, Caliwone darted around behind Frieza and struck with a side kick with all the strength he could muster square in the center of Frieza's back.

The former dictator hurtled to the ground and to the hoard of troops standing around and watching the fight. Caliwone remained high in the air, waiting for Frieza either to recover, or else crash land onto the dirt where he truly belonged. He frowned to himself slightly, noting absently that Kakorate was nowhere to be seen. Probably just sitting back and watching. It didn't much matter. He would handle Frieza on his own and finally complete the revenge for his people that he had dreamed about since he was young.

A hand reached out as Frieza neared the ground and caught him by the neck before dropping him unceremoniously to the ground at his feet. The creature behind Frieza looked up at the Saiyan in the sky, his eyes narrowing dangerously behind his armored-like appearance. Frieza glanced up at the one who caught him.

"You are embarrassing our entire family, little brother," Cooler said dispassionately while King Cold looked on from behind them.

"He is stronger than he looks," Frieza said, turning his glare back up at Caliwone. "He reminds me of that other Saiyan."

"Hmm," Cooler said. "Together than."

Caliwone smirked. "Frieza, I just learned that you had a brother. Two against one, huh? Fine." His gold aura reappeared around him as he pushed his body and power to its absolute limits. His hair stretched and lengthened slightly and his muscles expanded. With explosive force, he completed his transformation just as the two brothers started up to meet him. It was over in seconds. Caliwone burst toward them, sinking a fist deep into Cooler's stomach, bending him over before Caliwone's front kick caught him square in the jaw, snapping his head back with enough force that would have snapped his spin if they were anywhere other than Other World. He shot a kick blindly backwards that caught Frieza full across the face as he tried to come into the fight. Caliwone back fisted Frieza away before finishing Cooler off with a strong round kick to the side of his neck. He fell to the ground in a heap and didn't move.

Caliwone laughed as he shot above Frieza and slammed him down toward the ground in delight at the ease in which he was pummeling these two. Once more, Caliwone darted down and around Frieza and as the alien neared the ground, Caliwone dropped back and kicked straight up in his favorite technique, catching Frieza under the chin with a sharp crack as his neck snapped.

Caliwone laughed into the silence that had descended upon Hell until with a cackle of his own, a new creature stepped forward and Caliwone recognized him from the descriptions Kakorate and Vegeta had given him. This one was not a creation of natural events, but of science. Cell strode forward confidently to stand in front of the Saiyan. With a snap of his fingers, the entire alien invasion force of Earth moved into position behind Cell like an army of the dead.

Caliwone gulped slightly, remembering when these aliens had been on Earth and how much trouble they had been. Combine that with a true warrior like Cell and he was in quite a jam. It had been over two years since he had died fighting those aliens and he had improved immensely since then but still...

There was a sudden flash of immeasurable light and the entire army of alien invaders vanished from the existence of the Hell realm. Cell looked back in shock and surprise as the light faded and found that his army had vanished from the plane of existence and that he was alone. Few others remained standing behind Cell, all weak apparitions like Nappa and the Ginyu Force. He turned back just in time to see Goku drop down next to Caliwone.

"Goku!" Cell said, astonished.

"Cell," Goku answered, smiling darkly over at him. "You should give up now."

Caliwone turned his head slightly to look back at Kakorate, noting the horrified looks on the faces of Cell, as well as on Cooler's and Frieza's faces from where they lay on the ground. Kakorate's face, in contrast, was confident and unafraid as his black hair waved back in forth in the slight breeze. Caliwone looked back at Cell, his own sense of slight fear gripping him at the ease he had destroyed the entire alien invasion force without even transforming. It was insane to think how powerful this Saiyan was.

"How about it, Cell?" Goku asked again. "What will it be?"

"I'm... I'm sorry," Cell said at last, taking a step back.

"Good," Goku said, taking a step forward. Cell, consequently, took an equal step back.

Caliwone hid his fear behind an arrogant smirk as he watched this little display until the guardian ogres came forward and took all of the offenders off. It was almost a shock for Caliwone to see that the place the ogre's took all of the bad guys looked more like a traditional Earth prison cell than anything else. Perhaps the phrasing on Earth about prison being the true Hell was closer to being accurate than most people realized.

"Well, that was sure entertaining," Kakorate said with a hard pat on Caliwone's back. "You sure have improved a lot since you arrived here, Caliwone."

Caliwone nodded curtly but lost his smile. "Between yourself and Vegeta, you guys certainly know how to constantly remind me how far I have yet to go."

"Ah, don't worry about it," Kakorate said cheerfully. "We have had a much longer time to train that you have. You will get there eventually."

"Yeah," Caliwone said darkly. "In six thousand years or so."

The two Saiyans turned and headed into the air for one final sweep of the area before heading back to Vegeta and Other World. For the most part, Hell remained relatively baron with the exceptions of the groups of ghosts that had not managed to bully their way into keeping their bodies as they meandered around the Bloody Fountain and Mount Needle. Beyond them, there seemed to be no remaining threats that could upset the balance found in this realm.

"What do you say we head back?" Kakorate asked as they hovered in the air and reached out a hand.

Caliwone nodded and reluctantly reached out to take it but a sudden clicking sound brought his hand up short. It was a very familiar clicking sound that he had heard before; where he didn't know. He looked around, knowing that whatever was making the noise was still around, somehow managing to hide from his and Kakorate's final sweep. He looked down and finally spotted the source and Caliwone recognized them instantly. They were the three Hindriskei that had been the first wave of the invasion force that had been the beginning of the end for many of Earth's residents. Each of them had their own unique abilities and certainly had given Helena, himself, and the rest of the Justice League a fair amount of trouble. In fact, this particular race of aliens had existed back when Caliwone and his team had still been one of the strongest teams in the entire Saiyan army.

As Caliwone looked down, he could see that all three of them had turned their ugly alien faces upward and were watching him. One of the group had its long, ape-like arms extended upward toward them and was clicking to itself. Just like the last time Caliwone had met this creature, it took a few moments before Caliwone could understand the broken language that was all this inferior creature was capable off. All he heard was some spattered words about Cell's orders when a blow with the strength of a God struck him from behind.

Caliwone hit the ground with more force than Caliwone had ever experienced in his whole life combined, creating a crater the size of an American state. Caliwone's eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head but through sheer force of will he remained conscious, even though his body could barely move after the single attack. He forced himself to at least look up and see what had hit him. He felt his body stiffen in shock and horror.

Goku floated above high above him, a look that belonged truly only on a face of a true Saiyan warrior of old. It was a look that Caliwone himself had once possessed as well as Vegeta. It was cruel and full of wicked pleasure. It was about as opposite from Kakorate's expression as was possible.

Kakorate let loose a wicked laugh before the ground began to tremble violently. Black lightning crackled and arced around Kakorate. Dark light encompassed the Saiyan, concealing him from eyesight but the power Kakorate was emitting couldn't have been missed by an infant. It was enormous and ever growing to the point where Caliwone's brain went numb and beyond. He could feel Kakorate's power rise, then plateau, then rise again as he hit each of the different levels of Super Saiyan. Super Saiyan one, two, three, then four. The light around Kakorate changed color and density and Caliwone was able to see him again as Kakorate ascended past Super Saiyan four to the red haired Super Saiyan five. Caliwone couldn't believe his eyes as the ground tore itself apart under the power of Kakorate even as he pushed beyond. His hair grew longer and wilder than his Super Saiyan three transformation and changed to a silvery sheen. The fur that was trademarked in the Super Saiyan four and five forms remained but, like his hair, changed to silver as did both his eyebrows and eyes. His muscle mass was the largest in this form, forgoing some of the other transformations more sleek tone for one of much more power yet Caliwone couldn't honestly see that Kakorate would be slowed down at all by his added mass.

Lightning cracked and cut through the air for miles around and reality itself seemed to warp and twist all around as if Kakorate's sheer power was something inconceivable to reality. It defied all impossibilities in Caliwone's mind as to what strength really was. It was almost enough to deter him from ever training again. There was simply just too much of a gap it seemed for Caliwone to ever bridge. He might as well just give up trying. That is, if he survived the event unfolding around him.

Even as Caliwone watched, Kakorate raised both of his hands high above his head. Energy raced to him from all over Hell, from the inmates, from the ogres, and from what little vegetation that actually existed here. The plants immediately wilted and died as Kakorate forcefully took the energy rather than ask for it, the inmates and ogres collapsed with exhaustion. Above Kakorate, all that energy collected and immediately constructed a ball of blood red energy above his head nearly the size of a moon. With one final throwing motion, Kakorate threw it down right at Caliwone before Goku himself vanished.

Logan took a deep sniff and pulled his bike off of the road. Something didn't smell right. With one last rev of the engine, Logan killed the bike and looked up into the sky. Violent storm clouds where gathering above the city of Bayville, as well as far as could be seen. Lightning flashed, striking the ground in a hundred different places with lightning the color of blood. Whatever this storm was, it certainly wasn't natural.

With a roar of exhaust, Logan started up his bike and headed back to the mansion. Despite the darkness of the clouds, no rain fell down to Earth. It was eerie, added to the fact that the thunder was so vicious that it seemed as if reality itself was trying to tear itself apart. He drove through the gates of Mutant Manor, parked his bike and immediately headed up to Charles' study. Storm was already there, as well as Beast, Scott, and the returned Jean, now known as the Phoenix.

"What's going on, Charles?" Logan asked without preamble.

Charles shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "I have never seen anything like this before."

"Right," Logan said, dryly. "I suppose it's pointless to ask if you are responsible, 'Roro."

"Certainly is not by my doing," Storm answered. "I even tried to dissipate it but my powers are having no effect on this."

"It must be caused by something unnatural," Scott said. "Magic maybe? Or something alien?" He looked questioningly over at Jean.

"I have no idea," Jean said, her eyes closed as she attempted to gain understanding through her unprecedented powers. "I can't get a clear reading either way."

"Whatever the case," Logan said darkly, "I don't like it."

To be continued...

This is the final short for Caliwone and friends and what a way to start things out. Goku, perhaps the most powerful being to ever exist, seems to have gone evil from the power of the same Hindriskei that had attacked Caliwone before the invasion started back on Earth.

Speaking of Caliwone, it would seem that with a single blow and finished with the power of an evil Spirit Bomb, Caliwone has been silenced forever and with him already being dead, not even his spirit will exist in any realm anymore. Can this really be the end and can anybody stand up to Goku at Super Saiyan 6? Things sure look bleak for Other World, and what of the freak storm in Living World? The only way to find out is to stay tuned for the next chapter of Dragon Sagas: Destiny!


	2. Chapter 02: Untouchable

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

******Chapter 02: Untouchable******

Vegeta stood straight, his mind flaring as if every one of his senses where suddenly assaulted by searing flames. The sudden pressure of an immense power nearly flattened Vegeta to the ground under its overwhelming power but he managed to remain on his feet through shear will. Whatever this power was and whoever it belonged to, Vegeta had never before experienced. It was…evil.

All around him in this particular paradise, every great warrior that had ever existed were being crushed flat under its power. Even King Kaio and the Supreme Kaio couldn't resist the power that was emanating from somewhere in Other World. The planet, specially designed by the Kaio's to be the perfect planet for intense battles, and therefore made of highly specialized spirit particles, cracked and shattered under its power.

In a burst of gold and red, Vegeta transformed into a state in which he would be able to sustain the power bearing down on hm. His tail lashed as his black hair stretched down his back and slowly changed to a dark red. Equally red fur covered the majority of his upper body. At last, able to stand without struggling too much, he had a chance to concentrate on the power. In a sudden flash of insight, Vegeta knew who that power belonged.

"Kakorate?" Vegeta said, unbelieving. This power, although very similar to Goku's in strength, felt evil rather than pure and innocent.

"What did you just say?" Kabito Kaio shouted. "Goku? It can't be!"

"Believe it," King Kaio said and pointed up into the sky.

They all looked up. Goku floated far in space above them. As was normal, thousands of other planet paradises could be seen hanging in space like Other World's own private universe built to be a paradise for every conceivable kind of person; alien or otherwise. Even as they watched helplessly from their own world, Other World lost one of its paradise's in a blinding flash of red light.

Even Vegeta, cold and dethatched as he was, felt his jaw drop in horror as he could feel thousands of dead lives simply cease to exist in this or any other realm. Hundreds of cries from the warrior planet went up in unison, both in horror and outrage. Vegeta hurtled himself into the sky and out into the breathable void that filled the space between worlds. Before he could reach Goku, the suddenly evil Saiyan vanished again. Any lingering doubts that Vegeta had about whether this destructive entity was really Kakorate melted away as he recognized the use of one of Kakorate's favorite techniques; the Instant Transmission.

With a snarl, Vegeta focused his mind, having to specifically search for Kakorate's life force through all of the blinding energy that seemed to consume all of Other World all at the same time. As quickly as he could, he rushed off in pursuit and managed to reach him before he could let loose another crazed assault.

"Kakorate!" Vegeta shouted as he approached. "What do you think you are doing? Have you gone nuts?"

Goku turned around, a smile so similar to one in which Vegeta had once sported so long ago plastered on his face. It looked wrong, even on the crazed looking form that was Super Saiyan six. Kakorate had always been a prodigy of a warrior, outdoing even Vegeta's own level of combat genius. He had long ago come to terms to Kakorate being a better warrior while Kakorate was facing the child like form of Kid Buu. That did not mean, however, that Vegeta had ever given up trying to steal the title of the strongest warrior. Anything Kakorate could do, Vegeta could answer.

Even as Kakorate, seemed to vanish into thin air, moving in such a way that Vegeta knew instantly that it was Instant Transmission, Vegeta vanished as well. For a long few moments, the space was completely silent and still. The two Kaio's watched anxiously from where they had been left behind, both pair of eyes closed as the two reached out with their own unique brands of sensing abilities as they tried to follow the movements of the two strongest warriors in the universe.

"I can't sense them," Kabito Kaio said anxiously as his eyes squeezed tighter and tighter closed. "Since when can Vegeta use Instant Transmission?"

"He can't," King Kaio said, his two long antenna quivering wildly. "He has actually entered a completely different dimension."

"I thought that was what Instant Transmission was," Kabito Kaio said sounding confused.

"Close," King Kaio said, his tone beginning to sound strained at the effort of straining his senses and trying to hold a conversation. "Instant Transmission, the way that you and Goku do it, is more traveling through this alternate dimension rather than simply existing within it. Vegeta has learned how to transmission himself directly into it. More energy efficient but not necessarily better."

"Amazing," Kabito Kaio said and fell silent for a moment before with a sudden blinding flash of light, Goku and Vegeta reappeared in the space outside of the paradise Vegeta had chosen to protect. Even from where they stood, the two Kaio's knew that the paradise was lost as Goku charged up a blast at full strength. With Vegeta still in only Super Saiyan five, there was no way that he could deflect any attacks from Goku.

Swearing aloud and hating every second of it, Vegeta was forced to hurtled out of Kakorate's way as the attack flashed out and obliterated the paradise world behind him.

Vegeta turned back with fury etched onto his face to look at Kakorate's completely guilt-free expression. Whatever had happened to Kakorate in Hell, it was something so powerful that could override his naturally kind nature. Either Captain Ginyu had managed a surprise return or this was something else entirely.

_King Kaio,_ Vegeta thought, reaching out to the telepathic God. _Do you have any idea what has happened to Kakorate?_

_What does it matter what happened to Goku?_ King Kaio's thought returned to him. _It doesn't really matter what caused him to change this way. Just stop him before he destroys us all._

_It matters, Kaio,_ Vegeta thought loudly even as Kakorate's unnaturally evil laugh died off in the air filled space. _That may tell us exactly how to return him to normal or if there is no return and the only way to stop him is to kill him._

King Kaio snorted at how casually Vegeta had talked about killing Goku, as if that was something even possible as far as Kaio's where concerned. _I will see if I can learn anything. In the meantime, try and slow him down. Remember, everyone that dies in this realm ceases to exist. There is nothing after this for anyone._

_I understand, Kaio,_ Vegeta said tersely. _Just do what I have asked._

Without even a snort of anger at taking orders from Vegeta, King Kaio set about trying to find anyone that may still be alive in Hell.

Vegeta mentally turned away from King Kaio and returned his full attention to Kakorate as they both floated in the air filled space between worlds. With such a dramatic change in Kakorate's heart, Vegeta wondered if his Saiyan nature had been affected. If it had, Vegeta, as well as all of Other World, was in deep trouble since Vegeta could not compete with one full transformation separating their power but if his Saiyan spirit not been altered, Kakorate might just wait for Vegeta to transform in order to accept a worthy challenge.

"What will it be?" Vegeta shouted at the other. "Will you accept my challenge, Kakorate?"

Goku sneered over at the other Saiyan. "You are a fool. You won't even be able to touch me. I am untouchable"

Vegeta smirked, taking that as confirmation that he was, indeed, going to accept his challenge then doubled over as Goku used his incredible speed to close the distance between them and sank a fist deep into Vegeta's stomach. Blood spewed from his open mouth and his mind went blank for a moment before instincts took over as Goku tried to follow up with a spin hook kick that would have devastated him but instead hit nothing but air as Vegeta slipped out of the dimension and moved slowly through this Void. The only way for him to navigate in this place was to see with his sensing. Other than that, he was deaf, dumb, and blind in this place.

He re-entered real space no more than a second later with a side kick aimed at the back of Kakorate's head but the other warrior was far too experienced to be taken by surprised like that and merely ducked and, as Vegeta flashed past, grabbed his leg and shoulder and slammed a knee into Vegeta's back. Vegeta cried out in pain again and hoped that a miracle would soon befall him.

Slowly, like trying to force himself up from the grave, Caliwone pushed himself up through mountain of rock that had somehow managed to pile on top of him. He shook his head to clear out the last remaining cobwebs that clouded his mind. He staggered back a step and rubbed his head. What happened?

From behind him, two pairs of hands reached out and helped to steady him. Knowing that he was still in Hell, he turned back sharply, ready to fight whoever was trying to take advantage of the situation to kill him. He felt his jaw drop open as he saw who it was.

"I would never have believed it," Apale said, the grin that Caliwone remembered so well spread across her face. "My little brother, a Super Saiyan."

"Apale?" Caliwone asked, astounded. "And Celinal?"

His only female member of his former team smiled back at him before reached around and hugged him tightly. Caliwone froze, not really sure what to do. It had been six thousand years since he had last seen either of them; killed with the destruction of planet Vegeta. At that time, Celinal and Caliwone had been something more than just teammates. He lifted his hands slowly to embrace her. There was a loud _smack_ and Caliwone reeled backwards for a moment, holding the side of his face.

"How dare you give her a hug before you give your own sister one," Apale said angrily, stepping forward as Celinal put her hands on her hips.

"Apale-" Caliwone started to say but was cut off as his sister threw her arms around Caliwone's neck and hugged him tightly.

"Way to make us proud, little brother," she said, her voiced muffled slightly by his hair as she buried her face in it.

Caliwone slowly smiled as he returned her hug. "I'm surprised," Caliwone said. "I don't think I have ever seen you this affectionate before, regardless if it was six thousand years ago. I would have expected something more like-"

Caliwone doubled over as one of Apale's knees drove itself into his stomach. He coughed and stumbled forward from the blow. "Something more like that?" Apale gloated from where she stood next to a smirking Celinal. "Really, Cal. After all this time you still dodge like a cub."

Caliwone straightened, still holding his stomach and smiled broadly. "You always were a dirty player. Where are Potrag and Onino?"

"They are around," Celinal said. "Probably got caught up in that take-over attempt while you were battling Frieza." She looked at him curiously for a moment with perhaps a little bit of fear in her eyes. "When you were fighting, you _were_ a Super Saiyan, right?"

Caliwone nodded. "Yes, I was."

"Incredible," she breathed.

"Not really," Caliwone said, bitterness touching his tone. "That other guy that was with me, he is also a Super Saiyan only much more powerful than I will ever be."

"Yeah, I kind of got that sense," Apale said seriously. "Who is he? He looked just like Bardock."

"His second son," Caliwone answered. "And several levels higher in the Super Saiyan ranks than I. What happened, exactly?"

_I believe I can answer that one,_ the voice of King Kaio said suddenly, causing all to jump slightly.

"King Kaio," Caliwone said. "Explain."

_Do you remember back when you were on Earth at the very beginning of the Alien invasion when you fought one of the Hindriskei?_ King Kaio asked.

Caliwone frowned. "Yes, I remember. What of it?"

_That particular Hindriskei had the power of reversing a person's convictions,_ King Kaio said. _In other words, the more you care for something, the more you want to destroy it after the Hindriskei is through with you. That's what happened to Goku._

Caliwone stiffened, remembering seeing them on the ground just before something hard had hit him from behind. "They got Kakorate?"

_Correct,_ King Kaio said solemnly. _I'm sorry but I had to read your mind to be sure what happened. With Goku's completely pure nature, the most unthinkable evil that has ever been released is now running loose throughout Other World. Please forgive me._

"Forget about that for now," Caliwone roared, hating the intrusion into his mind but focusing on the much bigger problem. "Where is Vegeta?"

_He is trying to fight right now,_ King Kaio answered. _But I am afraid that Goku is not giving him the chance to transform into a state which can compete with him. At this rate, he will be blasted out of all of reality for good._

Caliwone ground his teeth, energy sparking unconsciously around him. "Kaio, get me out of this place so I may assist."

_Right away_, King Kaio said. _Though I am not sure how much help you are going to be. I have others on their way to help, too._

Caliwone narrowed his eyes for a moment. "King Kaio, if Kakorate is running around all powered up right now, how is it I, much less the other people down here, did not get completely vaporized by his attack?"

_The attack he used is called the Spirit Bomb,_ King Kaio explained. _Although evil and twisted. I invented that technique. Packs a wallop, doesn't it?_

"Kaio," Caliwone snarled.

_Oh, right. Well, like I said, I invented the attack and like the saying goes, I brought it into this world, I can take it out of it again._ There was the sound of snickering in Caliwone's head.

"So you're saying that you stopped the attack?" Caliwone clarified, incredulously.

_That's right._

"Impressive, I must admit. Very well, get me out of here." Caliwone turned to look back at the other two just as the Supreme Kaio teleported down next to him. "It was an honor to see you two again," Caliwone said, his throat suddenly going tight on him. He paused, surprised that he, of all people, would get choked up. He just hoped that it wasn't a sign. "Say hello to Potrag and Onino for me when you seen them next."

"Say it yourself when this is all over," Apale said, sternly. "And you better not lose. I didn't help raise a loser in our family."

"Go get him, Cal," Celinal added, just as firmly.

Caliwone nodded wordlessly and he and Kabito Kaio vanished.

Vegeta vanished once again, barely able to dodge Goku's lightning fast strikes. His ability to enter the alternate dimension and exit it again was a trick that was second rate compared to Kakorate's Instant Transmission but it was the best he could do. As always, it was infuriating to know that he was still being out done but there was one advantage that Vegeta's technique had over Goku's. That was that he could remain in that alternate dimension for as long as he wanted to and Goku could not follow. Which meant that Vegeta had an answer that would allow him to match transformations and test out his own limits in his Super Saiyan six.

He reappeared into the Other World dimension between Goku and one of the paradise planets just in time to deflect a powerful blast that would have annihilated the world and everyone on it and countered with a blast of his own. The blast hit dead on the mark but at Super Saiyan five, he was far too weak. Vegeta chuckled at the thought that Super Saiyan five, a power that had once never before been seen except as a fusion between the two warring Saiyan's would ever be considered weak.

Vegeta rolled to his left, trying to outmaneuver before Goku could even begin his attack but he knew it was pointless. Kakorate's knee drilled into his side with devastating force that sent him hurtling down toward the planet. Before he could reach it, Kakorate appeared behind him and caught Vegeta across the face with a bone breaking punch that nearly snapped his neck, even in this place. Even still, he felt his body go rigid for a moment as he was sent back out toward the space between worlds. He barely even felt it as Kakorate hit him again.

_Kaio,_ Vegeta thought harshly. _Where are those reinforcements?_

_Hold your horses, Vegeta,_ King Kaio's voice answered hotly in his head as Goku struck Vegeta again. _I can only do so much at one time._

_Oh, excuse me,_ Vegeta said as he dodged what could very well have been a devastating blow. _It's not like you are a God or anything. I am only fighting for my life here._

_Stop being so dramatic,_ King Kaio answered distractedly. _Besides, you can't be fighting for your life if you're already dead._

Before Vegeta could answer he felt King Kaio's mind suddenly change in sense, as if he had suddenly been distracted. _Ok Vegeta, _King Kaio said. _Caliwone is back in action and they are headed back there._

_Terrific,_ Vegeta thought back snidely. _And what exactly is he going to be able to do against a Super Saiyan six, huh?_

_I'm just trying to help,_ King Kaio practically screamed at him. _You've always been an ungrateful arrogant piece of work._

Vegeta ducked and dodged to jabs from Goku, doing his best to simply remain alive at this point. _Just do what you can,_ Vegeta said. _I will do my best here but unless something pretty drastic happens we are all going to die. Again._

Caliwone and Kabito Kaio reappeared on the eternally long path of Snake Way in an explosive burst of air that sent all of the clouds that hung just below whirling in a tidal wave in all directions. Caliwone looked around, unfamiliar with this place. The sky was empty and there seemed to be nothing at all visible.

"I thought you were bringing me to the battle," Caliwone said urgently.

"This is as far as I can take you," Kabito Kaio said. "The energy that Vegeta and Goku are producing is sending ripples of interrupted space in all directions. Unless I were either one of these two, I can't get a closer fix on them."

"Can I reach them from here?" Caliwone asked.

"Yes," Kabito Kaio said "Normally, you would have to take a plane to reach the Other Worlds but with all the spatial disruptions caused by those two, you should be able to just fly out to them."

"Hey!" another voice rang out and the two looked around to see a red headed man with very delicate features hurrying over to them. He wore what seemed to be a traditional white and blue trimmed outfit that reminded Caliwone of what some of the assistants to Koenma's office preferred. Caliwone felt his eyebrows rise slightly as he recognized the man as Kurama, one of Urameshi Yusuke's teammates and friends.

"Kurama," Caliwone said. "What is it?"

"Koenma wanted me to be sure to inform you about what is happening right now with Goku and Vegeta," he said.

"We already know, Kurama," Caliwone said angrily. "Stop wasting my time with useless information."

"You are not fully aware, Caliwone," Kurama said, his ever present diplomatic nature slipping just slightly. "Allow me to explain."

"Make it quick, Fox boy," Caliwone said, cutting off Kabito Kaio's more diplomatic response.

Kurama nodded. "First, the powers that are forcing Goku against everything he has ever believed comes from the alien that you personally defeated on Earth. The problem is," Kurama said, cutting across Caliwone's irritated snarl, "is that the effect will last for as long as that alien exists."

Caliwone looked up sharply at that. "I remember. It took nearly twelve hours for the effects to dissipate off of me. But the alien is already dead. What more can be done?"

"That is a simple answer," Kabito Kaio said solemnly. "If you kill it once more, while it is already dead in Other World, it will cease to exist."

"Fine," Caliwone said. "Then that should be our first priority. But if Vegeta can't beat him outright, then we will still have to hold him off for half of a day. He could annihilate the entire Other World in that time."

"Still," Kabito Kaio said darkly. "I think that is probably the best move to make right now."

"Fine," Caliwone said "Than take me back to Hell, Kabito Kaio."

"One more thing," Kurama said, lifting a hand as if to remind them that there were two things. "The other is that the sheer amount of power that those two are putting out is tearing the dimensions apart. Very soon, the very fabric of space and time will shred and there will be nothing from keeping the dimensions apart."

"What?" Kabito Kaio asked in astonishment.

"You mean the dead and the living will walk among each other again?" Caliwone asked. "Not good."

"Indeed," Kabito Kaio said. "Caliwone, you go take care of this alien and I will take care of getting Vegeta some backup."

"Backup?" Caliwone asked. "What do you mean?"

Kabito Kaio smiled. "Just leave it to me."

Superman looked down at the sensors that were arrayed in front of him in the new Justice League Watch Tower, now based solidly on the moon before turning a frown out the viewports and to the Earth itself. Patches of blackness were cropping up all over the planet, some over dense population, others over barren deserts, one or two even over the oceans. Black lightning rippled and roiled through the dark clouds like a serpent.

"I am getting some incredibly strange readings from... whatever all of that storm mass is," Mr. Terrific said, tapping furiously on the console in front of him. "In all of my years, I have never seen anything quite like this."

"Me either," Superman said. "Get in touch with Metro Tower and see if they are getting any different readings from Earth side."

"Understood."

"Maybe getting in touch with Dr. Fate would be a good idea as well," Diana said. "I have a feeling this might be more than just a storm."

"I know what you mean," Superman said. "This brings back memories of that whole Infinite Crisis we had to deal with years ago."

"Yeah," Diana said sadly. "At least we had John, Shayera, and Flash with us."

"And Caliwone," Superman added, equally sadly. He turned away from the view screens and headed over to the teleporter. "I am going down to the surface. Diana, I want you, Arrow, and Dinah to come with me."

"I can go," Diana said, giving Superman an odd look. "But Ollie and Dinah retired after the whole invasion thing along with Flash."

Superman paused in mid step. "Oh, that's right," he said. "Sorry. I keep forgetting how so many things have changed since then. You, J'onn, and I are all that is left of the founding members of the League, aren't we?"

"Unless you count Batman," Diana said, her tone hardening just a bit.

"You can never count Batman out," Superman said. "Alright, come on. You and I can handle this on our own."

Diana nodded and followed him down the hall to the teleporters.

"Where are we headed?" Diana asked as she began keying in the destination.

"There was a large storm heading for Bayville," Superman said. "Since we have friends there, I thought we could start there."

"Understood," Diana said with a slight smile. "It would be nice to see them after the two years since the invasion."

Blue light collected around them both as Diana finished putting in the coordinates and stepped back onto the teleportation pad and, in a flash, the two were suddenly standing on a small grassy hill just outside of Bayville. It was just how Superman remembered the place, except of course, the violent storm raging above them. With a slight nod, the two took to the air, staying low to avoid provoking the storm, and came to a landing just outside the Xavier mansion.

Thunder cracked ominously in the background even as no rain fell from the sky as they knocked on the door. There was a moment's pause, then the deceptively animalistic figure of Beast opened the door with a wide grin on his face that showed quite clearly how glad he was to see them.

"I am not sure how many people have the pleasure of saying this," Beast said, standing aside so the two heroes' could step in. "But Superman, Wonder Woman, please come in."

"Welcome back to Bayville," Charles Xavier said, rolling over to them in his wheel chair with Logan, Storm, Scott, Jean, and Kitty following close behind. "Any idea as to what is going on?"

Superman glanced over at Storm briefly, his last remaining hope of something benign going on vanishing as it was clear that Storm was not the cause of it. "We don't have a clue," Superman said honestly. "From what we can gather so far is this is either something magical in nature or some kind of natural phenomena never before seen."

"Glad to see ya have it narrowed down," Logan said sarcastically.

There was a sudden, deafening crack of thunder that shook the building on its foundations and threw Storm and Scott down onto the ground. Without a word, the group ran outside as soon as they were able and starred in horror up at the clouds. What looked like the beginnings of a funnel cloud swirled above Bayville eight miles in diameter, flashing lightning in an almost never ceasing pattern. In the center of the formation, a dull red glow pulsed eerily.

"Boom Tube?" Diana shouted over the thunder, trying to make sense of this phenomenon.

"Not like one I have ever seen," Superman replied. "This is way too big for that, even for an Apokalypse invasion force. No, this is something different."

"Well I hope that you figure it out quick," Diana said, pointing to the ground nearest to the core of the formation. Lightning was striking the ground almost nonstop even as the ground shattered and tore itself free from the Earth and disintegrated. "Because that looks awfully bad."

To be continued...

What a predicament. Can Caliwone kill the alien and reverse the crazy effects in time to save all of reality? And even if he does, will Vegeta be able to defeat or hold Goku off long enough to prevent a catastrophy? And what of this help that Kabito Kaio has promised. Who will come to help?

This is by far the most dangerous threat that the universe has ever seen and it is the universe's own champion causing it. And what kind of power does Super Saiyan six truly yield? All of your questions and more will be revealed in the next chapter of Dragon Sagas: Destiny!

Of course, I look forward to seeing your many reviews and to see what you guys think so far. These reviews are very important and also, please don't forget to take the time to take the poll on my profile page. It is very important for me.

Thanks and I will see you all very soon.

The Dark Prince


	3. Chapter 03: Unification

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

******Chapter 03: Unification******

In the space above one of a thousand paradise worlds, two mighty fists clashed with such force that the planet below physically began tearing itself apart. Vast oceans crashed down tidal waves onto the land, washing away hundreds of pure souls from around the universe. The ground cracked and broke from the pressure being forced on it from space, warping and deforming, slowly looking less like a planet and more like a mass of floating rock.

Vegeta wiped blood from his mouth as he found a brief respite, his endurance reaching its limits as he continued to battle the insanely powerful and insanely evil Goku. His left arm, broken several times throughout the course of this battle, quickly healed itself and he flexed it once. The fact that they were still in Other World was the only reason Vegeta was still alive and fighting at such a disadvantage. Here, physical injuries could not kill someone but having your body blasted into atoms could. Even his clothes regenerated, continuing to keep his white fighter's uniform that he had adopted looking pristine and untouched.

"Come on, Kakorate," Vegeta said through his heavy panting. "Enough. You are destroying millions of people. Snap out of it!"

Goku's only reply was a wicked laugh and punch that caught Vegeta straight across the face. He hurtled backwards toward the planet, struggling to right himself. The sheer gap between Super Saiyan five and six was just simply too great. Before he could manage to do so, Goku appeared above him, slamming an elbow down onto his stomach and a knee into his back an instant afterwards. Vegeta cried out in pain as he felt more bones snap and shatter inside his body before Goku punched him in the face once more.

Vegeta flipped backwards and regained his balance, vanishing into what he called 'Slip Space' and reappeared behind Goku and drove a kick into the other Saiyan's neck. The kick passed straight through his after-image. Without thinking, Vegeta vanished again as Goku's strike came in from behind. This time, Vegeta grabbed onto Goku from behind in a choke hold and refusing to let go. He tilted his head to the side to prevent a head-butt and then threw Goku as hard as he could back out to space and away from the planet. He immediately tore off after him and continued the assault, doing his very best to keep him away from the planet and all of the innocent people on it.

Goku blocked the assault with ease and drove a knee into Vegeta's stomach before sending the prince of Saiyans hurtling out toward space. With a maniacal laugh, Goku turned back to the planet and raised a hand. Someone stood in his way but Goku, crazed and enraged though he was, had no trouble recognizing him.

"I don't know what you think you are doing, dad," Gohan said, tightening the belt he wore with his fighting outfit that had once belonged to Goku himself. "But I will not let you hurt anyone else." In a blaze of silver and a crackle of lightning, Gohan transformed.

Goku laughed. "After all of these years in Other World and you still haven't learned anything new? Still relying on that old Kaio's magic to get you by?" he asked, taking in Gohan's form. Unlike all other Super Saiyan's, Gohan's physical form did not change drastically. His black hair remained its natural color and length and his muscled increased slightly. His attitude and power did change drastically, however but not anywhere close to concerning. What they had come to call the transformation to 'Mystic Gohan' was nearly as strong as the level of Super Saiyan three.

Beside Gohan, Vegeta appeared, his red hair and fur covered body a stark contrast to the two. "Gohan," Vegeta said. "What are you doing here?"

"King Kaio contacted me and told me what was going on. Not that I needed him to. I could feel your guys' energy and how dad's feels so weird," Gohan answered. "Besides, that planet down there is my home. I have no choice but to fight."

"At this rate, we will die," Vegeta said. "I'm sorry, Gohan, but at your level you wouldn't be able to even distract him long enough to make wasting your life worth it. It would be best if you leave."

"I don't think so," Gohan said. "I know what we have to do and, as weird as this is going to sound, but you are the only one who can take my father down. We will buy you the time you need."

Vegeta looked over at Gohan in surprise for a moment. "We?"

Beside Gohan, another figure braked to a stop. "Hey big brother," he said.

"Goten," Gohan said calmly.

On Vegeta's other side, another figure flashed into existence. "Trunks?" Vegeta said, astonished. "My son."

"Hey dad," Trunks said darkly. "Go on. Go do your transformation. We can hold him off that long, just make it fast." With a burst of gold, Goten and Trunks transformed. Vegeta relaxed in the air slightly, knowing that these three were a few of the most stubborn people he knew and that they wouldn't be talked out of this. The other three moved forward slightly, each in the prime of when they had been alive, standing in front of Vegeta for only a moment.

"Fine," Vegeta said. "Don't die." He vanished into slip space as the other three leaped forward and pushed himself into his final transformation.

Caliwone dropped through the air and landed once more on the grounds of Hell. Unlike before where there had been wide spread mayhem as all of the inmates created chaos, the place was eerily silent. Not a soul was around and not a sound was made. If Caliwone had been less of a man, he would have found the place spooky. Fog swirled around his feet and down from what remained of Mount Needle, reminding Caliwone of graveyards that were almost always present in those horror movies the X-Men made him watch.

He came around a bend to where a canyon had been formed long ago, sharp tipped overhangs and outcroppings arced over head and ran the length of the lightning shaped path that cut through the canyon. He walked forward, beginning to feel slightly unnerved at the lack of guards that would normally be stationed around and the silence that should have been broken by the wailing inmates as they loudly objected to their imprisonment.

"I know why you are here," a voice said from behind him. Caliwone whirled around, energy held ready in one hand, ready to blast any attacking enemies into dust. The man that stood on one of the outcroppings showed no sign of aggression but looked down on Caliwone as if he was some sort of protector or God. His white cape that billowed out around his purple colored outfit was almost as impressive as the shade of green his skin was.

"Namekian," Caliwone said, still not dropping his guard. "What do you want?"

"So," the Namekian said, ignoring the question. "You are Vegeta's new apprentice, Caliwone."

"What of it?" Caliwone asked. "Make your point, Namek, if you have one. I have something I must do here."

"You have his attitude, if nothing else," the Namek said. "You are here to find the Hindriskei responsible for turning Goku evil. I fear that quest may be more difficult than you realize."

"And why's that?" Caliwone asked.

"Because right now, the battle taking place in Other World is causing the dimensions to collapse and merge," he said, indicating the sense of power that could still be clearly sensed even down here. Very soon now, Hell will no longer exist and all of those imprisoned here will roam free and you will have an entire galaxy to search."

"So then get out of my way and let me do what needs to be done before that happens," Caliwone snarled and tried to push past him.

The Namek blocked his path. "It is already too late. Hell is fragmented and broken into sections. As I am sure that you have already noticed, you and I are the only ones left in this part. There is no way to reach the others."

"Is that a fact?" Caliwone said. He closed his eyes and stretched out with his mind, trying desperately to try a technique that Goku himself had learned. _Celinal? Apale? _There was silence for a long moment.

_Caliwone?_ Apale's voice came back in his mind. _What is going on here?_

_That is what I am trying to figure out,_ Caliwone thought back. _Are all of the inmates there with you?_

There was a short pause and then Apale's rueful voice returned. _You mean including me and the rest of your team? Yes. Frieza, Cell, Cooler, King Vegeta, Nappa, and the thousands of others._

_Excellent,_ Caliwone said, choosing to ignore her tone. _I need to get to where you are. Can you guide me?_

_And how exactly am I suppose to do that?_ Apale's irritated voice answered.

Caliwone thought a moment. _Allow me to use your eyes._

_Again, how am I suppose to do that?_ Apale asked sharply again.

"Allow me to help," the Namek said and reached forward. Before Caliwone could protest, or even ask how he knew what he was trying to do, the Namek grabbed his shoulder and forced his consciousness into the conversation. With sudden clarity, Caliwone could see everything his sister could as if he was in her place. Hundreds of thousands of evil beings horded around what looked to be a whirl pool on the floor with seemingly no bottom. King Vegeta could be seen, standing in front of what remained of the Saiyan race, all prepared to see where this vortex should bring them, if anywhere. Frieza stood on the opposite side along with Cell and the Ginyu Force and many others.

Caliwone snapped his own eyes open and looked down at the floor. The fog that he had noted earlier was all heading in one direction. The same fog, in fact, that made up the vortex. If he followed that, he should run right into them.

_Apale, listen,_ he said urgently. _Goku and prince Vegeta are battling above in Other World and that fight is what is causing all of these events. I need you to inform King Vegeta and to tell him that his son is fighting to undo all of this._

_Are you nuts?_ Apale asked. _I can't just walk up to King Vegeta like that, even in this place._

_Find a way, Apale,_ Caliwone snapped. _I will be there soon._ He cut off the link.

"Good luck," the Namek said, removing his hand from Caliwone's shoulder. "I know that you will succeed."

Caliwone eyed him a moment. "Your name is Piccolo, isn't it? Kakorate has told me many stories of your bravery. Are you not coming along?"

Piccolo shook his head. "I cannot go with you. My place is here now. But I can do this for you before you go." Reaching forward with one hand, he concentrated. Caliwone's torn clothing replaced itself with new ones, the same blue style that he preferred. On the back, normally saying the word 'Supernatural' was instead replaced by the symbol of Vegeta that took up most of the back. He could feel his energy return as well.

Caliwone nodded, not quite able to bring himself to thank the Namekian, and tore off through the sky, following the fog. It wasn't too difficult to follow and soon found himself floating high over the assembled villains. His sharp eyes darted around, trying to find the Hindriskei that he was searching for. Nothing. With a deep breath of irritation, Caliwone dropped down in front of King Vegeta.

Apale, he was pleased to note, had managed to reach Vegeta's side, with a long line of unconscious warriors behind her, and was speaking urgently in his ear. He turned his attention to Caliwone as he landed, his dark eyes looking hard at him.

"Ah yes, I remember," King Vegeta said, stepping forward as Caliwone bowed respectfully before his onetime king. "Caliwone, one of my warrior Elites and one of my most faithful."

"It is an honor to see you once more, my king," Caliwone said, then stood. "I am sorry but time is short."

"I understand," King Vegeta said with a sharp nod. "Speak."

"As I am sure Apale has already informed you, but your son, prince Vegeta is currently fighting a battle in Other World against Kakorate, son of Bardock," Caliwone said hurriedly. "A creature here in Hell, a Hindriskei, is responsible for turning Kakorate against Vegeta. I must slay it in order for Kakorate to regain his right state of mind."

"I see," King Vegeta said. "It will be found and slain."

"With respect," Caliwone said. "The Hindriskei have evolved since you were last alive. They are far stronger than you realize. I must be the one to end it."

King Vegeta narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Very well then. We will find it."

"Thank you, my king," Caliwone said with another bow. "Also, the vortex you see before you will soon coalesce into a portal to the living world of Earth. This was where prince Vegeta and his family lived after our home planet was destroyed, as well as where I have called home. This world must be protected."

"Hey, Caliwone," Frieza shouted from across the vortex. "Let Vegeta make his own choices, huh? Stop filling his ears with useless dribble."

"Shut your mouth, Frieza!" Caliwone shouted back. "Unless you want another beating like the one you got earlier today."

"That was just a fluke," Frieza countered hotly. "Bring it on, Monkey breath!"

"That symbol," King Vegeta said, grabbing Caliwone by the shoulders and forcing him to turn his back to Vegeta so he could get a better look. "That is the symbol of my son, is it not?"

"Yes, it is," Caliwone said, holding very still. "He has been training me since my first arrival to Other World."

"That was you who fought Frieza earlier?" he asked, allowing Caliwone to face the king once more. "Super Saiyan."

"Indeed," Caliwone said.

King Vegeta stared at Caliwone for a second more. "Very well," he said at last. "It will be as you say."

"Thank you-" Caliwone started to say when the ground suddenly heaved under them. "Vegeta," Caliwone said to himself as he looked up. He could sense that Vegeta had finally matched Goku's power, Super Saiyan six. He urgently looked down to see that the vortex was now completely open and that scores of villains were throwing themselves into it and to Living World.

"My brothers!" King Vegeta shouted above the sudden roar. "Protect the world below. This is the will of your king. Move out!" To Caliwone, he said, "take a team of whoever you choose and go find this Hindriskei. Leave the rest to us."

"Understood," Caliwone said and took to the air. "Apale, find Onino, Potrag, and Celinal. We must find this Hindriskei at once."

"Superman!" Mr. Terrific's voice said over the comm. "We have a major problem."

"We can see that," Superman answered as he, Diana, and the X-Men all stared up at the sky from the front steps of the Xavier mansion. Beings of all different shapes and sizes were exiting the cloud formation in droves.

"What is that?" Beast asked, squinting his eyes as several of the figures began glowing brightly.

"Get down," Superman shouted instantly. Blasts of energy arced down to the town of Bayville, exploding on contact and starting screams of panic from the besieged town.

"There are over one hundred of those portals opening up all over the planet," Mr. Terrific said. "There are thousands. Are you sure that is not a Boom Tube?"

"Positive," Superman said. "I've never seen any of these species before. Get reinforcements down Earth side right away. Get everybody." Without another word, Superman and Diana tore through the sky and toward the gaping hole in the sky and the horde of aggressive invaders. Many of them didn't even see Superman coming. He plowed through them, leaving Diana to clean up the ones he missed. Bolts of energy began lancing toward him as the group suddenly became aware that he was there. Dodging them as best he could, he angled upward so that the attacks fired up toward the sky rather than down to the town below.

"Well, I must say," a new voice said mockingly from the center of the group. "Ever since Goku and Caliwone died, the hero's of this planet have certainly become a good deal flashier."

Superman turned and looked for the figure speaking. He was in the center of the chaos, his arms folded over his primarily white body with the occasional purple breaking the monotony up here and there. A long tail swung gracefully around his back. Beside him another figure stood, this one with a decidedly lizard like look to him despite his otherwise green and black spotted human form. Two black protrusions stuck out like wings behind him and what could be mistaken as a stinger rested just between them.

Beside Superman, Diana floated up just as a blue light shimmered around them and Kyle Rayner, Red Tornado, Raven, and Booster Gold appeared.

"Yikes," Kyle said as he took in the thousand or so aliens hovering silently in the sky.

"Who are you?" Superman asked, ignoring Kyle.

"I suppose it is to be expected that my reputation has dwindled in the six thousand years since I have been dead," he said and lowered his hands and bowed grandly. "My name is Frieza, supreme ruler of the universe."

"Not while I am standing," Superman said. He thought back, the name sounding familiar for some reason until it clicked. "So you are the one who destroyed Caliwone's home world."

"Indeed I am," Frieza said. "And if you watch closely, I will be doing the same thing to this wretched planet."

"No you won't," Superman roared and rushed forward. As the first blows struck, the entire horde of invaders floated back as to not get caught in the battle. Looks of anticipation grew on most of the faces that could show emotion. Every eye was glued to the fight as Frieza and Superman fought.

The force of the first blow, nearly sent Superman flying back the way he had come, the fight instantly feeling like the ones he had had with Caliwone so long ago as Frieza appeared above him and tried to stomp him into falling to the ground so far below. He dodged and punched, missing Frieza by centimeters as the graceful alien drove a knee into his steel abs. Superman let out a wheeze of surprise at the strength of this alien. He tried to dart away to try a new offensive but Frieza caught him by the cape and yanked him back.

"Uh uh," Frieza said snidely, then wrapped his tail tight around Superman's neck. As Superman reached up to try and pull the tail away, Frieza sank a punch deep into Superman's kidney.

Superman cried out in sudden pain and threw Frieza off with one mighty twist. Just as Frieza came to a stop in the air, Superman plowed into him full force with his two fists clenched in front of him. He only made it a little ways before Frieza raised both fists above his head and slammed them down onto Superman's back.

He plummeted downward and hit the ground just outside of Bayville with a mighty crash that shook the town.

"Well, you certainly are stronger that I would have given you credit for," Frieza said, smirking to himself as Superman flew back up into the air to face him. "But I suggest you take this time to run far away."

"Not on your life," Superman said. "You wouldn't be the first to say those words to me, Frieza. And I doubt that you will be the last."

"We will certainly see about that, now won't we," Frieza said and lifted a hand. The horde of villains all shifted eagerly, waiting for Frieza's signal.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Superman asked.

"My pets are all getting a little anxious," Frieza said with a laugh. "While you and I continue our little fight, they will continue to rip this planet apart."

"This fight is between you and me, Frieza," Superman said angrily. "Leave the Earth out of it until we are finished."

"The only way you will be able to stop them, _Superman_," Frieza said with another laugh, "is to stop me. And if you somehow manage to do that," he nodded over his shoulder at the lizard like man behind him, "you will have to get by Cell." With that, he closed his hand and the entire horde scattered and rained down onto Bayville and any other town within sight.

"You monster!" Superman shouted and rushed Frieza but before he could get to him, a hail storm of energy lanced down from the still swirling vortex, catching the expanding horde mid flight.

Frieza turned angry eyes up at the disruption before cursing. "Darn you, Vegeta." What remained of the Saiyan race descended down from the clouds, still firing energy and engaging the villains.

Diana let out a war cry of her own and the League members joined into the fray, doing their best to not attack their unexpected allies even as they all noticed the identifying tails that Caliwone had and realizing that this was his race.

Superman turned back to Frieza, knowing that Diana and the rest of the League should be able to handle things on their own. "Well, then, Frieza," Superman said darkly. "Are you ready to continue?"

Frieza smiled. "Of course. Would you prefer the air or the ground?"

Superman's eyebrows rose slightly. "Air."

"Very well." He looked around then pointed to a clear airspace not too far away. "Follow me."

Caliwone snarled as he floated in the air, surveying Hell for the cowardly Hindriskei. Not too far away, Celinal was slowly following a patrol pattern, searching ever crack and leaving no stone unturned. Of course, in this place, that kind of close examinations would take more than a few lifetimes. Even with the additional help of Potrag and Onino this would take far too long. Apparently, Apale had come to the same conclusion.

"Enough of this," she said and lifted her hands and floating higher into the air. "Out of the way." Like a crackling green thunderstorm, energy roiled off of her for a moment before a thousand bolts of energy shot down like lightning. Celinal darted over to Caliwone and raised her shield to protect him, leaving Potrag and Onino on their own to dodge as the energy hit the ground, forking outward just before impact like a triton that was its namesake. Ground exploded on impact, erupting like a volcano and blasting anything solid into small bits.

"Apale!" Caliwone shouted as she lifted her hands for a second wave. "That isn't going to work here. Even if you managed to hit it, you would blast it into pieces."

"That's the idea, Cal," she said.

"But that won't work here," he continued as Celinal lowered her shield. "It is very hard to be killed once you are dead. If you blast it apart it will simply reassemble itself in this place."

"So then what do you suggest?" she answered irritably. "Continue searching like we have been? That will take forever."

"I have an idea," Caliwone said. _King Kaio?_

_I can hear you,_ King Kaio's voice said in his mind. _Things are pretty bad everywhere. Have you found that alien yet?_

_No,_ Caliwone said. _That's where I need your help. Can you locate it with your telepathy?_

_Hmm,_ King Kaio said. _Well, I suppose it shouldn't be that difficult, even with me monitoring the events taking place in Living World._

Caliwone grimaced. _It's a massacre, isn't it?_

_I wouldn't say that,_ King Kaio said, his voice sounding strained as he tried looking for the Hindriskei. _They are doing surprising well for the most part. There is a pinnacle battle taking place between Superman and Frieza right now and the Saiyan's are doing their best to battle the rest of the horde of evil alongside some of the Justice League and a few of the X-Men._

Caliwone felt his stomach tighten slightly. _The best things I can do for them is to kill this Hindriskei and get down to Earth and help. Any luck on finding it?_

_Yes,_ King Kaio said, his tone sounding almost surprised. _I just got a fix on it, actually. About three miles to your right._

"Got it," Caliwone said and he motioned to the rest of his team. In a blaze of reds, blues, and gold, the team streaked off, all eyes peeled for the sight of their query.

"Got it," Potrag said, pointing to where the three Hindriskei that had accompanied the invasion force stood, half hidden behind a slight rise.

"Is your aim as good as ever?" Caliwone asked and got a sly smile back. "Take them down."

In almost forgotten unity, Celinal, Onino, and Caliwone shifted in the sky into a defensive configuration that helped to hide Potrag from the sight of the Hindriskei while he readied his attack. Even as he did so, he felt old emotions tug at him as he remembered the time he had spent with his team, the most elite fighting force in the Saiyan army, next to the Super Elites. It seemed almost predestined that he would have the opportunity to fight with what he considered his family one last time.

The group simultaneously split apart just as Potrag launched his attack. His long range attack, the best in the entire Saiyan Empire, flashed brilliant purple crossed the long distance almost instantaneously. Caliwone threw Potrag an impressed glance as the attack hit, spawning an eruption and cloud of smoke.

"What do you think we have been doing here for the last six thousand years?" Potrag said, grinning broadly. "We can't get any more powerful in this place but we can still learn new techniques."

"Let's not celebrate yet, you guys," Onino said, pointing at the clearing dust and the three Hindriskei still standing unmoved and untouched.

"That's right," Caliwone said sourly. "I had forgotten. They have very impressive shields that not even I as a Super Saiyan could break through without some strategy."

"Hindriskaney," Celinal said. "I remember them. I see they have evolved quite a bit since the last time we saw them."

"Indeed," Caliwone said as the angled in to land and surround them. "And far more powerful. One can turn you into something like plastic and one can reverse your convictions. Now stay back and let me handle this."

"I don't think so, Cal," Apale said, defiantly. "You might be able to order your team to stay back, but I am not in your squad. I won't take your orders."

"Apale," Caliwone said, holding back the rising anger. "You simply do not understand. If you get your convictions reversed, I will have to put a stop to you. I won't stand for that. Besides, this is my mission and I will see this through."

"Sure," Apale said, with a smile that Caliwone knew meant she was paying him no attention. "I understand the situation perfectly."

"And besides," Onino said stepping forward. "Since the rest of us are dead, we aren't really a squad anymore."

Caliwone ground his teeth but before he could reply, his team and Apale launched forward. They flared apart as the aliens launched their first assault of invisible attacks. The ground split apart under the onslaught, forcing Caliwone to take a step slightly to one side to get out of the way and folding his arms. After all, it's not like these aliens had the power to kill his dead team.

Apale arced high overhead and dropped down behind the aliens then launched forward. One alien with its head spikes wiggling, turned to face her while the others directed their attention to the other three. With an animalistic sweeping motion, the alien attacked. Apale ducked the invisible attack and brought her fist down hard… on solid air.

Her confused mind only had a moment to come to the conclusion that these aliens had shields before pain lanced through her side and blood spewed outward. She rocketed away, clutching her side and firing a bolt of energy that was easily deflected away. Without allowing the female Saiyan the chance to catch her breath, the alien swung its arm at her again, trying with all of its might, it seemed, to cut her in two. She skidded to a halt and pushed off the ground with her right arm and legs, forcing herself into the air and over the incoming attack. She immediately forced her body sideways as a horizontal attack followed swiftly on the heels of the first, cleaving nearly all of the raised rocks that surrounded the area flat.

Before she could collect herself and launch a new attack, she saw Potrag being pressed back further and further into a corner until with a violent jerk and a spray of gory blood, Potrag was cut into ribbons by the alien he had been fighting.

"POTRAG!" Celinal cried out.

"Do not worry," Caliwone said, gliding up into the air with his arms still crossed. "This level of attack cannot kill you. Being dead already means that you cannot be killed by conventional means. Just look."

Celinal looked back to Potrag's body, only to find Potrag back in one piece, looking down at himself in disbelief, surprised to find himself, if not technically alive, at least back in one piece. He looked back up, his eyes settling from shock to his normal Saiyan glare.

"Even still," Caliwone said, unfolding his arms and flexing them absently, "the death of this creature has far more meaning than simple pride and therefore, I will deal with it quickly."

"Caliwone," Apale started to growl as she came to a landing near the others but caught herself. As much as she loved to fight, like any good Saiyan, the reality of the situation resurfaced in her mind. King Vegeta and all of her Saiyan brothers and sister fighting to try and protect the planet Caliwone now called home in order to by time for them to deal with the Hindriskei threat and Kakorate fighting with Prince Vegeta at levels never before conceived, threatening all of creation.

"Fine," Apale conceded. "At least save one of the other ones for me." Caliwone smirked slightly, the first time Apale could remember him doing that since this ordeal had started and she had been reunited with him. It was reassuring.

The air around Caliwone shimmered subtly, glowing with an unnatural heavenly light before, with a yell, his aura exploded around him. He set his jaw, snarling despite himself and felt his body tighten. Blue lightning arced around him, digging deeply into the ground. Caliwone's hair grew and straightened dangerously as darkness seemed to cloud the area, highlighting Caliwone's Super Saiyan two transformation. In a dramatic burst of gold, Caliwone completed his transformation and tore straight toward the aliens. All three countered with varying angles of attacks but before the attacks could even take to the air, Caliwone had vanished, leaving nothing more than an after image in his place, then slamming with the force of a God into the shield at their backs.

Lightning sparked around the impact point, defining the shield as a complete sphere as the energy arced around it to ground. Before the aliens head tendrils could even react to his motion through the air currents, he struck again with the same effect, then once more just to be sure even as the aliens looked around wildly, trying to catch sight of him.

"I see," Caliwone said, landing lightly on the ground. "You have planned."

From the far side of the battlefield, the other Saiyans all forcibly closed their gapping mouths at the display that Caliwone was showing. Never in their lives had they ever witness anything even close to comparable.

"What is he talking about?" Celinal finally managed.

"I haven't a clue," Apale said, recovering from her shock and smiling proudly. "But Caliwone has never failed when it really mattered."

Lighting arced from Caliwone's right hand as he reached up and tore loose the sealing bandages that covered his entire right arm from shoulder to underneath his Saiyan glove. Long grooved lightning shaped scars ran the length of it, a testament to the power of his ultimate attack. Even now after having trained in Other World for two full years, the attack was still dangerous for him to use. Some scars ran deeper than skin.

"I never had this attack when we faced your barriers, Hindriskei," Caliwone said casually, speaking to the one alien in particular who had erected three shields around the first of the Doomsday aliens command center. "Let us see how it compares. The perfect weapon, or the perfect shield?"

Lightning flashed, different from the type that was trademarked by the Super Saiyan two state. This one was fuller somehow, purer than the pure energy that fueled Caliwone. In Living World, this attack drew upon the energy found in all living things, much the way Kakorate's Spirit Bomb operated but it did not stop there. Caliwone's own power and energy was added to it for the second ingredient and the third was Caliwone's own life energy. That combination allowed Caliwone to push his power far beyond his own meager limitations and to a power past that of Super Saiyan four. The problem was, here in Other World, there was not much for living energy for him to draw upon and the fact that Caliwone himself was dead as well…

But Caliwone had already found a suitable solution. Even as he settled his stance to loose his attack, he waited for the power from Living World to add to it, pulling it straight from the hole into living world.

The aliens attacked, desperately attempting to change their fate but before any of their attacks could reach him, he felt the power of the White Lightning reach its peak. With a roar, Caliwone fired his attack, a thousand bolts of lightning lancing out so thick that it looked like one bolt. The attacked closed in on the aliens and, without the merest tug of resistance, pierced through the shield and vaporized the first of the Hindriskei. The ensuing explosion flung both of the other two aliens through the air in opposite directions. Caliwone reached his left hand over to his right, then pulled them apart at the exact angles that the aliens had been tossed. Lightning cracked again as the initial blast faded and two bolts, each about half the size of the initial attack lanced out and caught each of the other two simultaneously. Their screams went unheard over the devastating sound of thunder that followed until, with little more than ash and fading light, the aliens vanished from all forms of existence.

To be continued…

Hello fellow Dragon Saga-neers! (Yes, just made that up)

Two more chapters to go and we still need to finish Superman vs Frieza/Cell and the very final battle of the two most powerful people in creation: Goku vs Vegeta.

There is a lot to cover so make sure that you do not miss the next episode of Dragon Sagas: Destiny!


	4. Chapter 04: From Bad to Worse

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

******Chapter 04: From Bad to Worse******

King Kaio let out a whoop as he saw the complete destruction of the three Hindriskei at Caliwone's hands, even going as far as jumping up and clapping his feet together in joy. "Oh yeah, way to go, kid," he said, speaking both aloud and mentally to Caliwone so that the others who had all gathered around him and the Supreme Kaio could hear.

_Calm yourself, Kaio,_ Caliwone's thought said sharply. _There is nothing to celebrate yet. The alien is gone but its affects still remain. Kakorate and Vegeta's fight will continue on for some time._

King Kaio's antennae drooped slightly. _Yes, I am afraid you are right. We are all still in grave danger._

_Agreed,_ Caliwone said. _Please send the Supreme Kaio down to retrieve me so that I may help Vegeta._

_Help is already there,_ a new voice cut in that was neither King Kaio's nor the Supreme Kaio's. _Your talents are required elsewhere. Specifically on Earth._

Caliwone frowned. _Who is this?_

_The former Supreme Kaio,_ the voice said and Caliwone got a mental picture of a much older bald version of Kabito Kaio. _Right now, the entirety of Hell's super villains are running amuck on your planet with only limited defenses to fend them off._

Caliwone clenched his teeth tightly together and squeezed his fist. _Not good._

_Indeed,_ old Kaio said. _But it gets worse. Frieza and Cell are currently battling with the one you call Superman over the city where your mutant friends reside. The Saiyan race led by King Vegeta are doing what they can to defend the planet but they can only really deal with the small fry. Cooler, the Ginyu Force, Slug, Bojack and his squad, Pui Pui, Yakon, Rilldo, and many others will require your power to defeat._

_I understand,_ Caliwone said and turned to look at the rest of his team. _I will return to Earth._

On the Grand Kaio's planet, old Kaio folded his arms and nodded approvingly as he broke his connection with Caliwone. "I like that one," he said. "Unlike those other two Saiyan's, he doesn't let his pride get in the way of doing what needs to be done. A real go getter."

"Yes, elder," Supreme Kaio said nervously. "But do you really think it wise to not have Caliwone help fight off Goku instead?"

"Of course I am," old Kaio snapped. "The young," he added, almost to himself. "You never see the big picture do you?"

"I don't understand," Kabito Kaio said.

"Let me put this as simply as I can," old Kaio said. "Goku and Vegeta are fighting at levels that are physically tearing apart reality. That is the same level of power that helped form this universe in the first place. Caliwone, no matter how skilled a fighter or strong his will, will never be able to overcome that amount of difference in power. Right now, Vegeta is the only hope creation has right now."

"Vegeta and the others, you mean," Kabito Kaio said, looking down at King Kaio. "Gohan, Goten, Trunks-"

Elder Kaio sighed and turned away. "I really wish that you hadn't called them in," he said. "They are doing nothing more than sacrificing themselves for no reason."

"Do not give in," King Vegeta shouted, motioning the Saiyan race forward aggressively toward the horde of villains. "Show them all why the Saiyan race was the most feared race in all of existence." With an approving roar, the Saiyan's pushed forward again, flashes of energy streaking out to strike at the lesser creatures and blocking the attacks that could have devastated the cities below.

He ground his teeth together as he threw a look into the distance to where Frieza and Earth's hero Superman were fighting. It angered him to no end to know that Frieza, his enemy, was being fought by someone who had no idea who he really was; who had not suffered under his tyranny and cruelty. But King Vegeta had had his chance to exact his revenge, and had failed. Frieza was simply too powerful and Vegeta had accepted that. He would be satisfied simply with seeing him fall. In the meantime, he had promised to protect Earth and not only the home of Caliwone, one of his best Saiyan Elites, but because his own son had chosen this planet as home as well.

Beside him, the Saiyan named Bardock and his team floated down, instinctively protecting their king despite his own grouping of Royal Guards. "They are splitting up," Bardock said, blocking an attack and countering ruthlessly that sent the would be attacker skyrocketing.

"As would be expected," Vegeta said. "They are going to spread across the world and take it by force, splitting us up in the process so that we cannot help each other."

"But we have to follow," Bardock said. "Otherwise what we are fighting for right now is pointless."

"I understand the tactics involved," Vegeta said tersely. "You have proven many times to be a capable Saiyan warrior. Take a sector and defend it. Just remember that there are more of them than there are Saiyan's here so be sparing when you select your team."

Bardock threw King Vegeta a look, then nodded curtly and headed out. Vegeta watched after him and his team for a moment before shouting orders for more teams to be assembled.

Superman crashed into Earth once more even as Frieza sent a withering hail of energy blasting down at him. Superman pushed himself up out of the ground and flew through the rain and connected with Frieza's face. The tyrannical alien flew backwards from the force of the punch before righting himself and firing another bolt back at him. Superman flew to the side, dodging the blast and streaked forward, driving both of his powerful fists deep into Frieza's stomach.

Frieza let out an explosion of air as the wind was knocked out of him but the pain and surprise in his eyes faded quickly. With devastating force, Frieza kneed the Man of Steel deep in his gut before striking Superman viciously in the back of his head with an elbow. Superman recovered and took a deep breath. Before he could blow, Frieza vanished from sight with the same kind of speed that Caliwone had used.

Superman streaked downward just in time to dodge Frieza's strike from behind but his tail lashed out, catching Superman's extended foot. With a short yank, Frieza pulled Superman back up and struck at his stomach again before sending him away with a hard side kick. Kal-El back flipped through the air until he finally managed to right himself only to find Frieza unmoved from his last position but now with a single finger pointed at him and an evil grin spread across his face.

"I must say that I am impressed," Frieza said. "Who would have thought that someone who wore such ridiculous clothing could ever actually cause me pain?" Superman did not reply, simply glared at him. "Not the talkative type anymore, I see. Well, that's just fine with me. I didn't have much more to say anyway."

"Glad to hear that, at least," Cell said from behind Frieza, floating down to remain on the same level as the other two with his long arms folded tightly across his chest. "Either hurry this up or get out of my way."

"Patience, my friend," Frieza said, his smile turning slightly sour. "I am just having a little fun with him."

"I was created as the perfect android," Cell said. "Not the perfect waiter."

"I must contest that," a voice said and from behind Cell, Ivo's android appeared in a glow of gold, looking almost biblical.

"And who are you suppose to be?" Cell asked, turning to fully face Amazo. "I cannot sense your energy."

"That is because I, like yourself, am an android," Amazo said. "However, unlike you, I have spent a great deal of time in space and have gained mastery of forces all but incomprehensible to humans. I will give you one opportunity return to where it is you have come from and leave this world."

Cell let out a laugh. "You? Stop me? Who knew that this planet's humor would have survived this well in tacked after all of these years."

"I fail to understand the joke," Amazo said, tilting his head slightly.

"Now is not the time, Amazo," Superman shouted and let loose with his heat vision. At the same time, Frieza fired his Death Beam. The two energy attacks met in mid air, erupting into an ever expanding kaleidoscope of colors as purple and red collided. At the same time, Cell dashed forward, striking first and sending Amazo tumbling backwards. Cell was on him in an instant, moving faster than the eye could see and pounding Amazo in the chest. A crack in the androids armor spread across its gold chest, flaking off in sections before Cell lifted two fingers to his forehead and firing down Piccolo's signature move. The Special Beam Cannon slammed into Amazo right in the chest before piercing straight through and out the back. The android hit the ground and did not move again.

"You didn't think that you could kill me that easily, did you," Amazo said, nearly making Cell jump. He turned to see the golden android floating with its arms crossed behind Cell.

"How did you do that?" Cell asked, sounding more curious than concerned. "I felt the circuits in your body break."

"Yes, indeed," Amazo said and motioned down to the ground where another Amazo lay destroyed. "As I have said, I have attained mastery of-"

"Yes, yes, I heard you the first time," Cell said. "So, you made a copy of yourself. Very neat but hardly original. In fact, I can do the same thing." Cell lifted his arms across his chest and slowly, the lines that defined his physical form blurred, as if two beings where trying to occupy the same space at the same time but only off by the smallest of margins. Soon, the blur separated further until two Cell's existed then those two multiplied again and then there were four.

"I call it the Multi-Form," Cell said, the four voices sounding in stereo. "A trick picked up from one of Earth's hero's a long time ago."

"Your powers are most impressive," Amazo said. "However, my sensors indicate that your power has been reduced; split between all four of your bodies. You are even more helpless now than you were before you split."

"Is that right?" Cell said, his eyes narrowing dangerously but his mouth keeping his smile. "Why don't we put that little theory to the test?" In an instant, all of the Cell's set themselves, their hands and legs spread wide, leaving their centers completely open to attack before their hands drew together in front of their chest. Lightning arced and spit around them for a brief moment as they all powered up. "Let's see how you handle this," one of the Cell's shouted. "Final Flash!"

Four beams of gold light lanced out, catching Amazo dead center and blasting him backwards, smoke trailing from its spiraling chest. Before it could recover, they Cell's were on it, punching and kicking at every open place on the large android. Amazo did not fight back, its eyes closed and its body jerking with the force of all the hits. Just as the Cell's lifted a hand to deliver a knockout blow, Amazo vanished with a puff of scorched energy.

Cell faltered for a half second, confused and surprised but that was all the time Amazo needed. Four Amazo's grabbed Cell from behind in a massive bear hug, pinning each of the Cell's arms to their sides. Three of the Amazo's glowed brightly and exploded, taking each of their Cell's into oblivion with them. The final Cell, all of his power now fully returned, flexed and strained, trying with all of his might to break free from Amazo's grasp. With a flick of motion, Cell tried to escape using Instant Transmission but only managed to teleport the both of them around all over the world, catching glimpses of battles raging from the dead amongst the living before reappearing not far from where they had left.

Cell looked up in astonishment at larger android that had the strength to completely restrain him, the strongest android to ever exist. Energy sparked around him and a purplish energy barrier winked into place around him and tried to expand. Amazo's arms, flexing impressively, slowly began to be pushed away. They both struggled for a long moment, Cell straining with everything his Super Perfect body allowed, Amazo silently resisting until with a pop-fizz, the barrier collapsed and Amazo's arms once again wrapped tightly around Cell.

"How can this be?" Cell roared, doing his best to look up at Amazo. "I was stronger than Goku was. I could have crushed him like an insect. How is it possible that you are stronger than me?"

"I do not know who this Goku is," Amazo said, looking calmly down at Cell. "However, unless you cease with your plans, I will be forced to kill you."

"Too bad for you," Cell said and relaxed and opened both of his hands. "But I am already dead!" With a flick of his wrists, Cell launched two bladed energy disks that flew away from them both, then turned back to them with a command from Cell.

"What are you doing?" Amazo asked, watching the blades race closer.

"Say goodbye," Cell said and braced himself. The two disks cut clean through Cell and the android, Cell's lower half falling toward the ground while the upper half flew out from Amazo's grip and floated in the air for a moment before Cell regenerated his body back to normal.

"I was not aware that you had that kind of ability," Amazo said as the technology that composed of his body seamlessly reattached itself. "I had not suspected that kind of attack."

"There will be many things that you will not suspect before you die," Cell said, raising both hands and allowing the two disks to come to a hovering landing above them. "It's always a new experience."

The energy struggle between Frieza and Superman broke explosively just as the two androids returned from where ever it was that Cell had teleported them to. Superman dove forward, trying to reach Frieza fast but the diabolical alien vanished from sight again. Before Superman could dodge this time, Frieza came crashing down on his spine. Superman hurtled downward but recovered long before he hit the ground. He was finally starting to get a feel for the way that Frieza fought. He dodged another quick strike from the alien, ducked his lashing tail, and took off in a streak of red with Frieza following close behind.

Like a pair of missiles, the two crossed over ocean and back onto land before Frieza was able to arc in front of him and attack. Superman gritted his teeth and took the attack head on, shrugging it off and delivering a massive right handed punch to Frieza's chin. Superman rushed around, beating Frieza's crazed flight through the air and slammed him down to the ground.

Superman waited for a long moment, shifting through his different super vision's to try and seek out the other but could see nothing. With Frieza being dead, heat vision was useless. However, he did see the bolt of purple energy flash out and strike him square in the chest. The blast did not penetrate his skin but it did cut clean through his Kryptonian outfit as if it was nothing and shot Superman backwards. This time before he could right himself, Frieza lanced up and drilled blow after blow into the Man of Steel's stomach, pushing him further and further into the atmosphere.

"You insolent worm," Frieza snarled even as the air became more and more thin. "How dare you think that you could even come close to power of the mighty Frieza!"

Superman opened his mouth to speak but Frieza hit him square in the jaw before words could form. He flipped head over heels but managed to take in a deep breath before both he and Frieza left the atmosphere of the Earth behind. He regained his balance and the two aliens both hovered over the Earth, each staring the other down. At the same time, they crouched in space and darted forward.

Caliwone stood where the tear in the fabric of reality had once been, where all of Hell's super villains had gain entry into Living World. Now there was nothing there other than solid ground. Caliwone looked up and around, trying to find anything inspiring but this was, of course, Hell. Not too much of that sort of thing here. Beside him, his former team stood quiet, waiting to see what his move was.

Caliwone let out a long sigh. "Idea's?"

"If we knew how to get out of Hell, boss, we would have done it six thousand years ago," Potrag said, almost timidly as he gazed in awe at the golden glow of Caliwone's Super Saiyan state.

"Allow me to clarify," Caliwone growled irritatedly. "Any _useful_ insight?"

"Perhaps I can assist with that."

Caliwone didn't even bother to look around as he recognized the voice. "Piccolo."

Beside him, the Namek stepped closer. "This entire place is shifting around, reshaping under the power of those two Saiyans. Reality is trying to repair itself, closing off dimensional rifts as fast as it can but new ones are opening up all the time. You will either need to find one of those rifts or create one yourself."

"_Namek,_" Onino hissed, almost under his breath as he glared over at Piccolo.

"Hold your tongue," Caliwone bit out, throwing a hostile glare at his first in command. Then, turning back to Piccolo, he said, "I do not have the power or ability to do something like that. But, Kakorate always said you were the smart one. You must have a plan."

"It's rather simple," Piccolo said and waved dramatically to an empty space off to one side. As if on cue, the familiar giant sliding doors of the Soul Society appeared and opened, revealing not only a few of the 13 Court Guard, but the entire force from Captain Yamamoto on down that filled the doorway and as far back as could be seen.

Caliwone couldn't help but smile. "Well done, Piccolo." Without another word, Caliwone walked over to them; Soi Fon, Zaraki, Byakuya, and Yamamoto prominent among them. He turned back to Piccolo, surprised to see him turning his back with a swish of his cape. "Why not join the fight?"

Piccolo paused and turned back. "I have chosen to remain here as Hell's guardian. That means that I have been granted many administrative privileges. Right now, I am the only thing that keeps Hell from permanently dissolving from existence. I can't join you."

Caliwone stared hard at the Namekian for a long moment before nodding. "I will fill this place up for you again. Count on it." Piccolo turned and disappeared into the darkness before Caliwone turned his attention onto the Shinigami. "I am certainly surprised to see your division here. I thought that the Soul Society made a habit of refusing to help Living World."

"This matter is of Other World design," Yamamoto said in his gruff voice that showed no sign of irritation at the others words. "Therefore, it is our duty to resolve this as quickly as possible."

"Right," Caliwone said dryly but stepped forward through the door. "Come," Caliwone said over his shoulder.

"No," Yamamoto said sharply and leaving no room for discussion. "They have been sentenced to Hell for deeds they committed in life. They will not be allowed to leave that plain of existence."

"Listen to me, old man," Caliwone snarled, leaning in uncomfortably close. "Those Saiyan's remained behind in the initial exodus in order to help save this universe by tracking down the Hindriskei involved in changing Kakorate. The entire Saiyan race is down in Living World defending against the onslaught of villains who wish for nothing more than its destruction. You had best cut them some slack or you will not be acquiring my help in saving your asses."

"You are incorrect," Yamamoto said, causing a brief flash of confusion on Caliwone's face. "Not all of the Saiyan's are defending the Earth."

Urameshi Yusuke ran out of the way of yet another bolt of energy that had been fired down at him by the hoard of dead people floating high up in the sky as they all laughed wickedly. One of the alien, the leader Yusuke had decided, was certainly an ugly thing. His elongated head and oddly stretched looking features sat atop a mostly white armored looking body with four spikes shooting out of his back.

"Run human," Pui Pui shouted in hysterical laughter as he fired again and again down at Yusuke while his little following watched next to him.

"Ok, ugly," Yusuke shouted back up to the alien. "I have had about enough of your ugly face." In a flash of motion, Yusuke disappeared and slammed an elbow down on the surprised Pui Pui's left collarbone from behind. The sickening sound of snapping bones and tearing muscle was drowned out nearly instantly by Pui Pui's own cries of pain before Yusuke spun and hooked kicked the villain with enough force to send the self appointed exterminator hurtling through the skies.

Even as Yusuke completed his spin, he lifted a finger and blew the would be murderer into so much drifting ash with a blast of his Spirit Gun. He landed on the ground and turned back to face the remaining but before he could lift his hand to blow them away like their friend, a ball of green destructive energy engulfed the group before crashing to Earth a half mile away and exploding with enough force to blow the powerful detective back through several houses than out past the edge of town before the houses themselves blew apart from the shock wave like from an atomic bomb.

Yusuke remained on his back for a full five seconds before managing to push himself up to his feet. He rubbed his head, squinting as he felt a headache starting up; unheard of for the notoriously strong-headed Spirit Detective. He finally stumbled to his feet and looked up… and felt the blood drain from his face. A figure stood in front of him that made Toguro look like a weak teddy bear in comparison.

This man was massive, standing no less than nine feet tall not counting his spiked gold hair and nearly five feet from shoulder to shoulder. His broad bare chest was completely unmarred with the only blemish being a small scar just to the left of where his heart should be and just under where the decorative gold necklace lay. The arm bands on both of his wrists matched the necklace, as did his matching belt and gold boots that hid the cuffs of his white and red pants. Barely visible from underneath the folds of his pants Yusuke could see a fury brown tail wrapped around his waist just like Caliwone use to.

Yusuke clamped his suddenly slack jaw closed and took several involuntary steps backwards as he felt the power of this individual pressing down on him light a weight. Not even at the time of his death had Caliwone ever attained power like this. He had heard stories about this man from Koenma, passed down from his father. Broly, the Legendary Super Saiyan.

Broly smiled down at the punk kid standing in front of him that sent a shiver down Yusuke's spine. He took a step forward, his own weight and power cracking the cement of the street they were on like stepping on very thin ice. "I could sense your energy, little man," Broly said, his tone mocking and full of hatred. "I will enjoy ripping you apart." Yusuke swallowed hard, the lump in his throat silencing his famous tongue for once. Luckily for him, reinforcements arrived.

"Breath, Yusuke," Kurama said even as his sharp fox eyes took in the sight of Broly in one quick glance that immediately shook Kurama's always cool expression.

"Having a hard time with that right now," Yusuke said as Broly took another step forward. "Do you have any good advice, Hiei?"

"Seeing as how we are defending against an invasion of the dead," Hiei said, throwing Yusuke a speculative look, "I would say that if this Broly was killed once, he can be killed again."

"I like the way you think, Hiei," Yusuke said, finally regaining a little of his cockiness.

Broly's laugh cut into Yusuke's words. "Only one problem with that," he said and Yusuke could almost hear the acid in his voice. "I am already dead. You can't die twice." With that, Broly hurtled forward faster than Yusuke thought someone of that size and mass could. Before he could react, the tree trunk Broly called his right arm smashed into Yusuke's head and chest in a vicious clothesline that slammed Yusuke into ground and sent him sliding through it to a stop nearly one hundred yard away before managing to kick himself back up to his feet. Broly was right there, grabbing him by the arms before Kurama or even Hiei could reach the two.

With another wicked laugh, Broly head butted Yusuke with the force of a Minneapolis snow plow that sent Yusuke into near unconsciousness. Before he realized it, Broly kicked Yusuke high into the air before showing his incredible speed again by catching up to Yusuke and grabbing him by the head in one massive hand that nearly cut out all the light Yusuke could see with its size. Like a gigantic hammer, Broly plummeted to the ground and slammed Yusuke into the ground. Yusuke's screams of pain where completely cut off when Broly picked Yusuke up by the head again and gave Yusuke an uppercut that nearly tore Yusuke's head clean off.

Yusuke soared high into the air, his body limp from too many powerful blows too quickly. He was nearly into orbit when gravity finally caught hold of him and dragged him with ever increasing speed back down to Earth but only after Yusuke got a quick glimpse of two other figures actually fighting in space. Briefly, Yusuke considered how weird that concept actually was before he glanced down. Slowly, places where starting to coalesce into things he could recognize, still very far away but growing rapidly. Slowly, feeling started to return to his legs and arms, as did some far off alarm bell in Yusuke's mind before it suddenly clicked for him that he was falling. It was too late for him to do anything about it. With the force of a meteor, Yusuke slammed back down onto Earth not more than a half mile away from where he had started.

The battle in space raged violently but in absolute silence as the two super powers collided again and again with enough force to send violent arcs of electricity scattering across the atmosphere far enough down to where lightning could be sparked. Clouds gathered under the two as if attracted by a magnet, giving the look of a raging thunderstorm to any of those unaware of the battle of Gods playing out above their heads.

Superman flew backwards in his by now torn tattered costume even as Frieza continued the onslaught. Purple blood oozed from several wounds and out his mouth, almost instantly crystallizing once exposed to the cold vacuum of space. Superman's blood too ran down from his mouth and over several smaller cuts across his body, a testament to the incredible destructive force that Frieza was. Not even Doomsday had ever managed to bring out this amount of blood from him.

Even as that thought was pushed aside in favor of his current situation, Frieza fired another round of blasts up at Superman. His heat vision lanced out in response, puncturing each of the blasts dead center and detonating them but a few got through. They exploded onto Superman's upper body, sending him spinning across space before Frieza finally gave him a small break and forced the Man of Steel to an abrupt halt.

Superman tried to look up at the alien, now floating directly behind him with his hand out, but he had to struggle to even accomplish that minute motion. It was as if someone of incredible psychic powers had managed to get a strong grip on him.

_Well now, this certainly brings back memories,_ Frieza said through whatever mental connection that he had just established with Superman. _I do so miss the old days._

Superman struggled with all his might, trying to break free of Frieza's attack but only managed to twitch one arm.

_Don't worry. My mental grip on you is certainly strong enough,_ Frieza said, a smirk appearing on his face. _This has always been one of my favorites. Should anything touch you other than myself, you will go boom. Understand?_ With that, Frieza kicked the glowing yellow ball that now held Superman through space a few times before sending him hurtling down through the atmosphere and into Earth. The explosion shook the entire Earth with its power, sending up a dust cloud that made an atomic bombs mushroom cloud look small.

Superman slowly walked out of the smoke cloud, his knees wobbling and nearly all of his sturdy Kryptonian costume torn away. He was breathing heavily and erratically, nearly on the verge of unconsciousness but managed to look up at Frieza as he lowered himself down from the skies. He lifted both hands above his head and smiled broadly.

"Finally," Frieza said over his own hard breathing. "This is the end of the Earth!" Above his head and between his arms, a ball of dark red energy crackling with power slowly grew until it was nearly the size of a small car. Superman could do nothing more that look up as Frieza hauled back and threw it down at him.

"THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Cell roared as he tried again and again to blow Amazo apart. "STOP TOYING WITH ME!"

"I am merely trying to make you understand," Amazo said calmly as it dodged or deflected every attack away. "You cannot defeat me. You should just give up."

"I would rather die," Cell said, then abruptly stopped attacking. "For your insolence, SAY GOODBYE TO THIS PLANET!" Cell changed his stance, bring both of his hands back toward his right hip. Blue energy blazed to life around his hands as Cell dumped every last portion of his energy into the attack.

Amazo watched this for a moment in interest before suddenly realizing that Amazo had its back to the Earth and Cell was aiming right for him. With the amount of power Cell was pouring into the attack, the Earth would not so much be blown apart as vaporized completely out of existence. Without another hesitation, Amazo activated an old ability that hadn't been used in many years. His eyes glowed as it scanned Cell. Slowly, Amazo's body contorted and changed as it took on characteristics of Cell's body structure. Insect wing-like protrusions grew from Amazo's back as did the hallmark head structure and spotted design grow in place although Amazo's face remained unchanged. Its body took a stance identical to Cell's and blue energy collected in its hands as well. In unison, both attacks reached fruition, warping the air around their owners as if the universe itself shook from the still as yet unreleased attacks.

"I am the perfect android," Cell shouted. "The perfect being in all of existence. I will not lose to the likes of you." With that, Cell fired.

Amazo fired his own blast, a beam of unimaginable power that, even miles up into the atmosphere, tore chunks of Earth free to float high into the air, only to be blasted apart into fine powder. The two attacks met with devastating force, creating a ball of concentrated energy that filled the sky. Slowly, the ball of battling energy began moving downward toward Amazo and, through his connection with the attack, could hear Cell laughing on his end as he continued to push will all of his might.

Amazo struggled, doing its very best to resist the onslaught and being pushed slowly down toward the Earth. With one hard push, Amazo pushed the ball of concentrated energy back up the beam and back into position dead center between the two opponents. Even as it did so, energy sparked down from the attacks, striking down to the Earth and leaving a trail of devastation from its arc like that of a tornado that cut through the city of Bayville and through the opposing ranks of villains and the Saiyan's still fighting far below.

A memory flashed through Amazo's mind from back when Brainiac had been reconstituted and Caliwone returned from Other World.

"_You come with me as well," _Caliwone had said in the face of the army of sentinels bearing down on them.

"_But my purpose as an immortal is to be a witness," _it had responded, referring to what Lex Luthor had told him so long ago.

"_Then stay sitting on the sidelines for all eternity," _Caliwone had said._ "Doing so will gain you nothing. Action is the only road to salvation and repentance…"_

Amazo considered those words and realized that Caliwone had meant them. Even now as it looked down at itself and what it was doing, it realized that he had taken those words to heart without even realizing it. If he was solely to be a witness, it shouldn't have gotten involved with this battle in the first place. Nor should it have participated in the great invasion or the asteroid that brought the aliens to Earth. Nor with Brainiac and his plans. Caliwone, perhaps the most powerful force on the planet, had not squandered his powers and abilities by sitting by and not taking action. He had always done everything in his power to help, including giving up his own life to do so.

Amazo's eyes narrowed as it made to the decision to follow Caliwone's example and not hold anything back. With its mastery of a long list of energy and matter properties, Amazo combined all of its vast knowledge and power into the attack. With unrelenting force, the surge of power raced up its beam and crashed into the ball of energy. Without remorse, Amazo pushed the ball up steadily toward Cell.

"NO!" Cell shouted in terror as he found that he did not have the power to stop it. "Not agai-!"

With astounding force, the blast tore over and through Cell, disintegrating every cell of the once powerful android clear out of existence. The blast continued to rocket away from Earth and through space until it disappeared from view with a twinkle. Amazo looked down at its hands and so, saw a jagged crack split across its palm. Then another. It rolled its hands over to look at their backs and saw that still more cracks spread up its arms and across its chest. As if in slow motion, Ivo's android fell from the sky, its golden body peeling and flying off as it did so looking like a trail of golden ash. It fell through the ranks of fighters and crashed to the ground, as a pile of ash.

It was only moments after that did the world go straight to Hell.

Kitty Pryde stumbled and fell as she ran from the myriad of dead aliens as they blasted bolts of intense energy around both her and the rest of the X-Men. The bolts blew clean through her as she phased, a reflex drilled into her time and time again by Caliwone during his time with the X-Men. She rolled to the side and to her feet as the ground where she had been exploded violently, throwing rocks into the air with the force of an anti-tank mine.

Scott leaped forward, his optic blast blazing out that intercepted another blast and detonated it in an ever expanding ball of light and heat. Kitty ran through it, completely untouched by the tongues of flame but Rogue beat her through it. With a titanic blow, Rogue and the most aggressive of the aliens matched blows.

Behind Kitty, Kurt ported in with his customary puff of putrid sulfuric smoke that never failed to burn the hairs of her nose, obscuring the brief sight of Iron Man returning fire with an alien of his own. "Is it just me," Kurt asked as he and Kitty took cover behind one of many burning vehicles, "or do these guys give a strong reminder to our late Saiyan friend?"

"Not just a reminder, Kurt," Kitty said, risking a glance up at the battle taking place in the sky above them and more specifically at the large defensive force of Saiyan's. "I think they are all here defending Earth because of Cal."

Kurt glanced up as well. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I am saying that all of those aliens protecting us are his dead race of people," Kitty answered a little exasperatedly. "Saiyans."

Without warning, Kurt latched onto Kitty's arm and the two teleported away to the other side of Rogue's battle just as the car blew up spectacularly. "That cannot be," Kurt said, almost as though nothing had just happened.

"Really makes you rethink your convictions about life after death, doesn't it?" Kitty said seriously then left him behind to ponder that as she threw herself back into the fray. Before she could make it five steps, two ugly purple aliens in armor very similar to the one that Caliwone had arrived on Earth in only with shoulder guards and different colors blocked her path. Any normal person would have stumbled or at the very least faltered with the unexpectedness of the blockade but Kitty Pryde, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. was no normal person. Without hesitating, she grabbed both aliens by the collar of their armor and phased them straight into the ground. She came up sliding like a very famous ice warrior from a very violent video game and immediately turned back to back with Logan as he snarled at the crowd of aliens that had managed to surround him.

"What do ya think, half-pint?" Logan asked as the circle of aliens grew tighter around them.

"I think this is perfect," Kitty said.

"What?" Logan asked incredulously.

"Just watch," Kitty said with a grin and touched the comm. device in her ear. "Do it, Jean." A wall of flames erupted around the two mutants in a perfect circle, scorching only the aliens around them with fire from the sun that stretched nearly a mile into the sky for a brief moment before disappearing behind a curtain of black smoke and not even a trace of the aggressors.

"Not bad," Logan said, relaxing his stance for a moment to tear off some hanging pieces of his tattered uniform. "What's next?"

"Take your pick," Jean said dryly as she dropped down next to them, he green and gold colored Phoenix's outfit looking completely unmarred and looking around. Despite the small victories they were achieving here, Hell seemed to have a nearly endless supply of damned. "It looks as though the floodgates to Hell have opened up."

"They did," Wonder Woman said, dropping down next to them and looking only slightly worse for wear. "Of course, these are entirely different from those demons of Tartarus."

"I always thought that the Greek myth of Tartarus _was_ Hell," Kitty said, looking questioning up at the tall Amazon who merely shrugged.

"I don't have all of the answers," she said simply. "I do know that it does exist though. Believe me, I have been there. Once with Shayera."

Kitty shut her mouth as she was about to ask another question but the thought of Shayera and John brought back painful flashes of Caliwone. She looked around, suddenly surprised not to see him here. If the gates of Other World had been opened, why were only villains over running the place?

From high above them, a sudden shockwave threw them all off their feet and to the ground. The combatants in the air all faltered as well, many of them falling straight into buildings or to the ground with its might even as the sky itself turned a brilliant blue. They all looked up to see Ivo's android Amazo and the evil creature called Cell high in the sky and battling with an enormous blast of energy that had collided in mid air. Lightning sparked and danced all around them, one even managing to connect with the ground and draw a thick line straight through the heart of Bayville and digging a trench fifteen feet deep with its passing. Even as they continued to watch, Amazo managed to overpower the evil creature but fall to its own destruction moments later.

"This is not good," Diana muttered as the various battles started up again but before she could even finish her sentence, reality exploded.

To be concluded…

Sorry for the late post guys but this one required a bit more thought that usual and holy crap! Amazo's dead, Cell is completely gone, Broly is here and took out Yusuke in a blink of an eye, Superman is beaten, and Frieza is about to destroy the planet! And only one chapter left to go and we haven't heard from either Goku or Vegeta this entire chapter! How will this all end?

Even I have to say that I am sitting on the edge of my seat on this one. The story is just writing itself and I am just along for the ride guys (and gals). Please, join me Wednesday August 31st, 2011 for the final chapter and conclusion to Dragon Sagas: Destiny and the finale of the entire Dragon Sagas series.


	5. Chapter 05: End Game

**I do not own Dragonball Z, Justice League, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, X-Men Evolution, Incredible Hulk, Iron Man, Bleach, or Yu Yu Hakusho**

**Please take the time to take the poll on my profile!**

******Chapter 05: End Game******

With a scream of pain, Gohan spun through the emptiness of space, his body limp and broken from the beating he had just taken. Goten and Trunks floated unconscious in space as well, very clearly out of the fight. Even Gohan had reached his limit, fighting long past the point where he should have given up but Videl was down on the planet his father was about to destroy. He would never let that happen. He struggled to right himself but he might as well have tried to move the entire universe for all the good it did him. Where was Vegeta?

Goku cackled evilly once more as he lifted his hand to annihilate Gohan's paradise. There was a crack and a thunderous bang as a being strongly resembling Goku in his Super Saiyan six form reentered their dimension and struck Goku with unimaginable force. Even in the thin atmosphere that leaked from the paradise world, the shockwave shook the planet as Goku rocketed away.

"Gohan? Are you alright?" Vegeta asked, his voice deeper than usual and much raspier that fit his animalistic looks. His silver hair did not reach as far down his back as Goku's did but spiked more upward like his usual hair. The fur that covered the majority of his torso was nearly identical to that of the previous two transformations but matching his hair color and slightly longer, although it was hard to tell with all the defined muscles clearly visible beneath it.

Gohan moaned once, the only reply that he could make at that point but it was good enough to let Vegeta know that he would recover. There were similar moans from the other two as well but Vegeta never heard them. In a flash, Goku was back with the help of his Instant Transmission. Vegeta vanished just in time, reappearing to the side and trying to counter but Goku dodged that with the same level of speed before their fists finally connected with each other.

Reality flashed with the impact like lightning, showing a glimpse of the Living World dimension with the blow like a spark from a hammer striking an anvil. Vegeta ignored it, his entire focus on Goku and knowing that one false move would mean instant annihilation. Vegeta's leg connected with Goku's blocking arm, sparking off another glimpse into the other dimensions before the two found themselves once again locked into a match of strength, each's hand held by the others. They both struggled, trying to push the other one back but neither giving in. Their aura's flashed into place around them as their strength increased identically.

At the same instant, they broke apart and moved slightly back from each other. They glared at each other, locked into a stalemate. With another flicker of reality, both combatants raised their power levels up to their peeks, the force of which tearing reality into shreds in the process. All around them, thousands of holes appeared and vanished, each one showing a either a different dimension or different locations. Without warning, Goku caught sight of Earth in one tear and flew toward it, the conviction changing effect turning his absolute love of Earth into absolute hatred. Vegeta streaked after him, terrified of what might happen if he couldn't stop Goku.

Just as Goku crossed through and Vegeta felt the first wind brush across his face, Goku turned and hit Vegeta with enough force to knock him completely silly for a moment but by the time he recovered, the hole between Living World and Other World had closed.

Vegeta shook his head, resigned in the knowledge that their battle would most likely destroy the Earth but that would be a small price to pay if it meant stopping the destruction of all of creation.

Without a sound, the large gates to the Soul Society slid open to reveal the cracked and broken landscape that marked the land as a point of heavy combat. Trees lay on the ground, violently torn from the Earth to leave the roots standing tall into the air where they did not belong. Small brush fires were in the process of removing the leaves from the dead tree and many other bits of greenery. Small streams of black smoke rose up to the darkened clouds that blocked out the light from the sun, tingeing the entire planet it seemed with a dark diffuse shroud of misery.

Caliwone hesitated at the edge of the gate, a sudden pang of nervousness stopping him. This would be the first time he had entered the realm of the living in two years. The thought of meeting with Kal-El again made his stomach jump in slight anticipation, and the thought of seeing Kitty once more made his heart stop.

From behind him, one of the Captains, Zaraki he thought, cleared his throat slightly. "Are we just going to stand here or are we going to get to the fighting?"

"Let's get moving," Caliwone said, refusing to let his voice show any of the unease he was feeling. Almost reluctantly, Caliwone lifted a foot and stepped out in to Living World. The acrid smell of death and burning assaulted his senses, making Caliwone crinkle his nose for a moment. Behind him, every Captain and Lieutenant in the Soul Society followed him out and immediately split off to go to their pre assigned regions to battle the dead, leaving Zaraki and Yamamoto to remain with Caliwone.

"This is Earth, huh?" Onino asked, wrinkling his nose and looking around. "Doesn't look like much."

Celinal elbowed Onino hard in the ribs. "I think this place is nice enough. If you like this kind of thing."

"I don't," Potrag said, clearly not noticing the loud silence that Caliwone had chosen. "Wretched place."

"Why don't you all go enjoy your new found freedom in Living World by joining the fight," Caliwone said, his voice cool. "I can sense Bardock over in that direction." He pointed northward. "King Vegeta is also in that direction."

Apale smacked Potrag on the back of the head and the four Saiyans headed off without another word. Caliwone glared after them for a moment before turning his attention toward the major threats that were spaced across the world.

"I say we head off that way," Zaraki said, his one eye not covered by his energy eating eye patch turned toward where a large blaze of light was lighting up the sky to the far west.

"No," Caliwone said, his head turned to the east and his forehead wrinkled in concentration. "There is something massive over that way. And I can sense someone else with it but their energy is fading fast."

"Urameshi Yusuke," Yamamoto said. "Indeed. However, Captain Zaraki and I will deal with that force. You go west and deal with that threat." Caliwone looked over at old man Yamamoto, about to object but he raised a hand to quell the thought. "Right now, forces are minimal. We must choose battles wisely. Besides, Urameshi was once part of Other World's employ. He is still one of us."

Caliwone held back a sneer but nodded. "Fine. Be careful. If Urameshi is having difficulties, better be sure that the opponent that he is fighting is something extraordinary."

"I like the sound of that," Zaraki said with a wicked grin.

Caliwone flashed a grin up at the Captain and with an explosion of blue fire, Caliwone was off. Yamamoto looked after him for just a moment before speaking up to Zaraki. "Be on your guard. I sense more danger than our Saiyan friend seems aware off."

Zaraki looked off to the east for a moment, for once without his insane smile on his face as the bells on the tips of his spiked hair jingled slightly. "I feel it to. This one is far more powerful than the others."

"Let us move now to prevent Urameshi's death again." Yamamoto turned on his heel and vanished with the use of the Flash Step. Zaraki remained still for a moment, a look of disgust on his face before he too turned on his heel and vanished. A split second later, Zaraki found himself and Captain Yamamoto in the middle of a battle. The demons Yoko-Kurama and Hiei were both in the midst of battling an opponent nearly nine feet tall and massively broad. Even as Zaraki watched, Broly stepped forward with crushing force, ignoring the attacks thrown at him as he shrugged them off rather than dodge them and grab Kurama by the head.

Hiei leaped forward without hesitation, slashing at Broly's massive forearm with his sword. With a sharp crack, Hiei's sword snapped in two, the sharpened tip half of the blade spinning off to the side before sinking itself deep into the ground as Broly turned his attention to the half pint demon. Still holding Kurama, Broly raised his other hand and began firing blasts of green light at Hiei.

Hiei swore as he forced himself to his maximum speed to dodge the deadly blasts, shooting backwards, then to the side as his Jagan Eye tried to keep him ahead of the attacks. Another blast came in, forcing Hiei off to the right in a cloud of dirt as Broly's evil laugh barked out before a green glow seemed to envelope the entire area, condensing down into Broly's hand even as Kurama continued to struggle to break free.

"Damn it," Hiei bit out as he threw the broken sword off to the side and tore the bandages off his right arm as Broly took hold of the condensed energy and threw it. "Piece of junk."

"It's not a piece of junk," Yamamoto said, suddenly standing in front of the half pint demon. He raised his staff and the wood seemed to disintegrate away into ash, revealing his own Zanpakutou as the blast came in. "You just need to find the right one." With that, Yamamoto slashed his sword upwards and fire exploded around him and Hiei, protecting them and detonating the blast prematurely.

"Captain-Commander?" Hiei asked, looking astonished to see him.

"This guy doesn't look all that tough," Zaraki said, surprising even Broly as he appeared next to Broly's left side that held Kurama. He pulled out his sword and casually pressed the dented and scratched tip against the armored bands that covered most of Broly's forearms. Like butter, the tip of the sword pierced through the band and the arm. With a roar, Broly released Kurama, who fell limply to the ground, and knocked Zaraki's Zanpakutou away in order to face him.

"Huh," Zaraki said, looking up at Broly as he towered over the tall Captain and his green aura appeared around him, digging into the ground by his feet. "Not bad."

"I don't understand," Kurama said with a raspy voice as he slowly made his way over to Yamamoto and Hiei. "I know that Zanpakutou's are designed differently than either Living World or Makai swords, but how did he do that? There is no mistaking that Broly is far more powerful than any Captain level Shinigami."

"Zanpakutou," Yamamoto said, carefully watching Zaraki and Broly. "You have already stated it. They are weapons designed with the purpose of eliminating the damned and one of very few that may combat Hollow's."

"I understand," Kurama said thoughtfully. "Since Broly is dead, the Zanpakutou gains an incredible advantage."

"Correct," Yamamoto said. "Each being has a resonance. That is why there are very few weapons that may affect Hollow's and why it is such an astonishment when a living being that is neither Shinigami nor Quincy can destroy a Hollow on their own. Zanpakutou's, and Shinigami themselves, are tuned to that resonance."

"Hn," Hiei said. "So than this fight might actually be fair."

"No," Yamamoto said. "Captain Zaraki has a single advantage. This Saiyan, Broly, will be nearly impossible for Zaraki to defeat."

From where the Broly and Zaraki stood, the Captain gave a short laugh. "Looks like even my team has little faith in me," Zaraki said, sinking his blade into the ground just far enough to allow it to stand on its own and reaching his hands to his head and removing the little bells that hung from the tips of his spiked hair. "Normally, I leave these on in order to give my opponents an advantage of hearing my movements but I think that you will have enough advantages to keep me interested." He dropped the bells to the ground and then removed his energy eating eye patch. Energy exploded around Zaraki, the force of which nearly pressing both of the tired demons flat onto the ground with its strength.

Broly did not even flinch, his own power far more substantial than Zaraki's but returned the power increase in kind, this time actually forcing the two demons flat. Even Captain Yamamoto was forced to struggle to remain on his feet, even with the added strength of his Zanpakutou to help him resist. Broly's power felt like a bottomless hole, many times stronger that Caliwone at the time of his death and shook the planet with his strength.

Zaraki gritted his teeth and turned on his heel. Broly turned swung his massive arm that caught the attacking Captain in a clothes hanger and slammed the Captain down hard onto the ground. He lifted a foot to stomp on Zaraki but the Captain slashed out at the leg Broly was balancing on, the blade cutting muscle and tendon that collapsed the leg and forced Broly to fall to the ground. Before Zaraki could get back up and continue the attack, Broly began glowing green and he slammed a fist down onto the Captain. The attack exploded on contact, blasting Zaraki away trailing green fire to slam into the ground far back.

Broly stood back up, his leg fully healed, and took hold of condensed green energy and threw it at Zaraki. The blast tore towards Zaraki, the ground parting violently as the attack passed and blasted into Zaraki. Both Kurama and Hiei yelled in horror and started forward but Yamamoto held up a hand, preventing them from going to the Captain's aide. Even as they reluctantly stopped, they say Zaraki come bursting through the attack, blood flowing off of him, matting his black hair down along his neck, and a wild grin spread across his face as he drew his sword back for a horizontal swing. The two closed the distance and Zaraki swung. Broly brought up an arm and blocked the swing without taking so much as a bruise. The look of shock was visible on Zaraki's face for only a second before Broly's massive fist grabbed hold of his face, yanking him to a jarring stop.

Broly laughed as he lifted Zaraki off the ground by his head and slammed him down deep into the ground by the back of the head. The ground itself broke and tore itself into a small ravine from the force and Zaraki didn't move again. Hiei and Kurama started to move again but this time Yamamoto beat them to it. With a smoothness of long practice, Yamamoto drew his hands inside of his Kimono sleeves and out from the front, allowing the shirt to fall off of his body and down by his waist, revealing his surprising muscular and toned body. Long scars covered nearly every bit of his body, all glowing a crimson red. Fire ignited around him as he pulled out his own Zanpakutou from its sheath. With a swing of his sword, fire swept out to engulf Broly just as an enormous blast of blue energy flew in from the place where Yusuke had fallen. The blast smashed into Broly, hitting him hard enough to knock him backwards and to drop Zaraki to the ground just as the fire consumed Broly.

With a whisper of movement, Hiei vanished and returned a second later carrying Zaraki on one shoulder. Kurama moved to tend to the fallen Captain as Yusuke slowly stumbled over while Yamamoto walked forward toward the fire and through it.

"Do you really expect this pathetic fire to hold me?" Broly asked with a wicked grin. As if to put actions to words, Broly reached forward toward Yamamoto still half hidden by the flames but there was a sharp crack like thunder and Broly snatched his hand back. He looked down in shock at his now blackened hand before glaring out at Yamamoto.

"I do," Yamamoto said evenly. "These flames are not that of fire, but represents the burning desire of all Shinigami to eradicate evil and bring balance to all plains of existence. You have been damned for actions that you have committed and I, Captain Genryusai-Yamamoto of Squad One of the Thirteen Court Guard, will return you to Hell or eliminate you from existence."

"You are a funny man," Broly said, taking a step back away from the flames as they began to close in on him. "You are nothing but an insignificant insect. I will crush you in the palm of my own hand."

"We shall see," Yamamoto said and raised his Zanpakutou. "Banka-"

An explosion blew the entire group clear off of their feet. The prison of flames that housed Broly at its core and Yamamoto fueling it blew out like a candle. The blast of raw power tore the Earth apart with such force that it made Broly's power, the bottomless power of the Legendary Super Saiyan, seem like nothing more than faint wind next to an enormous hurricane.

Captain Yamamoto struggled to look up and felt his eyes widen in complete astonishment. Far off in the distance, what must have been well over a continent away, a glow of piercing light as pure as the snow in Heaven wavered high above ground, rippling slightly and infrequently. Yamamoto had barely a moment to wonder what it could have been when another concussive blast crashed into them again followed by another, all in a delayed sync with the rippling light.

Before he could take his eyes off of the light, Broly grabbed him by the back of the neck and lifted him from the ground. Immediately, Yamamoto moved his hands in a kido, a Shinigami's energy based attacks separate from those performed with a Zanpakutou, but another concussive blast hit. Broly struggled to remain upright, his own personal energy shield erected. Yamamoto wondered at the thought of Broly struggling with anything but the blast cut straight through his shield, sending them hurtling backwards again. A hand shot up and grabbed him, picking him out of the air with a strong fist and yanking him toward the ground again. Zaraki Kenpachi looked up at him then, seeing Yamamoto safely back on the ground, released him and nodded at the silver haired Yoko-Kurama. With a nod in return, Kurama focused his energy and a plant burst out of the ground, looking like a giant rotting corpse's hand that closed around them and pulled them deep underground and into the pits of darkness that this particular Makai plant flourished and to safety.

Caliwone threaded his way through battle after battle of villains versus protectors, most ending very quickly as the Shinigami enter the fray with their specialized Zanpakutou's. Caliwone wasn't concerned with the weakling villains. He could sense Frieza ahead, his energy increasing and ever shifting as if in a fierce battle but Caliwone could not sense any other energy signature in his vicinity. For a brief moment, he could have sworn he had sensed Cell's energy but wherever Cell was, Caliwone couldn't sense him anymore. That meant Superman was still battling with Frieza. He bit his lip slightly, for once unable to come to an honest decision as to whom he would put money on to win that fight.

He turned his attention away from that as well, knowing that if anybody else on Earth could beat Frieza, it would be Superman. His focus was on the other major threats such as Bojack, Slug, Rilldo, and Cooler. If they were all taken out permanently, than Earth would more or less be in the clear.

There was a sudden flare of power close, forcing Caliwone to break hard and look around. Hanging in the sky off to his left, tied together with could not be anything else than Wonder Woman's unbreakable lasso of truth were all four previously mentioned villains. None even looked up at him as Caliwone stared, Slug and Cooler both clearly unconscious and Bojack and Rilldo knocked so silly that neither seemed to even realize they had been captured. In fact, General Rilldo was gazing off into space with a twisted looking grin plastered on his face and his head moving around like a bobble head.

Caliwone followed the lasso up until they fell onto the person holding the other end of it. It was Helena Noventa, hovering casually in the sky with one hand resting casually on her hip, the Mangetsuken sheathed casually on her back, and a look of expectant smugness plastered on her face.

"I knew it would only be a matter of time before you showed up," Helena said, her voice carefully controlled. "How are you, Caliwone?"

Caliwone floated over to her, his shocked moment having passed and looked her up and down carefully. "As good as a dead guy can be, I suppose," he said. "What is different about you?"

Helena cocked an eye but there was a noticeable increase in her smugness factor. "Two years can change a person, Caliwone," she said. "Maybe I have grown?"

This time it was Caliwone who cocked an eye and looked her up and down once more. "Perhaps," he said, returning to examine her face. "But that is not it." He eyed her prisoners once more. "Wait a moment, that is Rilldo and Bojack," Caliwone said. "Bojack was stronger than Gohan, and Rilldo was supposed to be similar in strength to Cell. Both far beyond Super Saiyan levels-" he broke off, a look of astonishment turning rapidly into something resembling pride. He looked at her hair more closely, noting the telltale signs of sharper edged strands of hair, the fewer bangs that covered her forehead and the length of hair that Caliwone had assumed was natural growth. "You have ascended."

"What exactly did you think that I had been doing all this time? Playing with the X-Men?" Helena winked at him. "Training hard in between Danger Room sessions. You didn't really think that all this would end with you, did you? Not as long as I am alive, bucko."

Caliwone smirked back at her, but for once, it wasn't an evil one. "I see." The mention of the X-Men had brought the thought of Kitty flashing briefly through his mind. "Speaking of which, we should return to Bayville. These garden variety villains may be no challenge to us but they do pose a major threat to the mutants."

Helena nodded once and rested a hand on his shoulder. "She has been fine, Caliwone," Helena said, surprising herself slightly with the touch. "Kitty has mourned and moved past but I think it would be less painful for her to see you than to learn that you had been here and you not see her."

"I know she is alright," Caliwone said, floating away from Helena and her touch. "And it is not her that I am worried about." In a burst of gold, Caliwone headed off with Helena following close behind. Caliwone ground his teeth together, angry at himself for allowing his emotions to show. Obviously, he had been dead for far too long.

They were still miles away from Bayville when Caliwone saw a red ball of light streak downward toward Earth. Without thinking, Caliwone tore off his bandage on his right arm as he recognized the attack as belonging to Frieza. His eyes traveled downward and saw a battered looking Superman standing very still and looking up at the attack when a sudden tear in reality exploded not too far away, sending Helena and Caliwone tumbling through the air. That same blast bowled Superman and Frieza over as well, annihilating the Death Ball in mid flight.

With a crash of tremendous force, Caliwone and Helena hit the ground in the outskirts of Bayville, leaving a crater each the size of a small meteor and a streak about a mile and a half long that came to a stop in the center of Bayville. Having been far too close to the blast and being completely unprotected, Helena's captured villains had been completely annihilated in the same manner as a house in too close proximity to an atomic bomb. Bayville itself found itself in sudden ruin as yet another concussive blast stripped roofs, siding, and supports clean away from the nearest structures, flying off and damaging those behind that managed to avoid the blast itself.

Caliwone hurried to his feet, his mouth gaping in fascination and awe at the glowing spot of light off in the distance. There was no mistaking what it could be, not with the implicated power being displayed. This amount of power was so great that it far surpassed even his sense's ability to comprehend it. He couldn't sense any of it, yet he knew it was there; the power of creation and destruction, the power of the Gods, where being displayed out before the people of Earth. Could this be how the creation of the universe had started; the Big Bang?

"I can't believe this," Helena said, her awed voice cutting into Caliwone's contemplations.

"Believe it," Caliwone said. "That is Vegeta and Kakorate."

"No way," Helena said, turning a fearful look on him. "The two Saiyan's you told me about?"

"The very same." Caliwone shielded his eyes slightly as another blast passed through the town. "Let's move. We need to protect everyone."

Helena nodded and the two turned to head back toward the heart of the battlefield but came to a stop almost before they had started. Every surviving member of the Justice League and all of the X-Men were standing very still behind them, some staring up at Goku and Vegeta's battle but just as many staring at him and the halo that hovered above his head. Most prominent among them was Kitty. No tears fell down her cheeks although her face had drained of all its color, nor did she run over to him. She seemed completely frozen until yet another concussive blast struck, breaking the spell.

"Back to the mansion," Caliwone snapped, his orders making them all jump and quickly following them. All except Kitty who remained behind. "Make sure they get there safely," Caliwone said, half turning to Helena. She glanced between Caliwone and Kitty for a brief half second then nodded and left.

"We do not have much time," Caliwone said but Kitty threw herself into his arms. Caliwone remained very still before finally putting an arm around her.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

"For what?" Caliwone asked.

She drew away from him for a moment in order to look him in the eye. "I am sorry that I never bore you a child. I know how much you wanted to continue-"

"Enough," Caliwone said, cutting her off. He smiled down at her, something that she had never seen him do before. "It does not matter. I would change nothing about my life after my meeting you."

Kitty put her arms around Caliwone again and kissed him even as the shockwaves continued to pound through the city. Slowly, Caliwone lifted them both off the ground and to the mansion where the X-Men and League members had been joined by Ichigo and the majority of the Shinigami. They set back down and Caliwone turned his attention over to Ichigo and the others. "Whatever you do, you are not to engage those two," he said as Helena stepped over to his side and indicating the source of the light.

"You must be joking," Ichigo and Diana said at the same time, although Wonder Woman could not see any of the Shinigami.

"Absolutely not," Caliwone said, his voice leaving no room for error even as he noted with slight amusement that Diana had her lasso firmly attached to her hip. "This battle must be moved immediately out of Living World before all of creation is destroyed. Those two are by far the most powerful beings to have ever existed. You are not even to approach. That goes for you as well, Helena," Caliwone said, looking pointedly over at Helena.

"What?" Helena asked, sounding completely surprised.

"Super Saiyan two or not, neither of us should even be shared in the same sentence as those two, much less the same battlefield," Caliwone said. "I need you to go collect Superman and to make sure that Frieza is dead permanently."

"And what of you?" she asked, crossing her arms and scowling over at him.

Caliwone hesitated. "I am going to go try and help anyway I can."

"But you just said you were no match for them either," Kitty pointed out harshly.

"I'm not," Caliwone said. "But these two are the ones that trained me in Other World. Perhaps I can be of use outside of the battlefield."

"You were trained by those two?" Diana asked in astonishment.

Caliwone nodded then turned to Helena. "Let's move. The Earth won't be able to take much more of this."

As he turned, Kitty grabbed his arm. "Wakare, watashi no harõ."

Caliwone smiled, recognizing the Japanese as the last words he had spoken to Kitty before he blew himself up. "The next time I see you will be when you make the journey across to the other side," Caliwone said and with that, Caliwone and Helena took off.

In unison, they each split off, Caliwone streaking like a missile toward the two fighters and Helena arced off to where Superman had been battling. The baron plain that they had chosen was a complete mess now, shattered and broken with massive tidal waves crashing down on it as a result of the battle in the sky.

Superman was lying not too far away, clearly unconscious but just as clearly still alive. Helena landed next to him and pulled one arm over her shoulder to help support his weight. Blood had pooled underneath him that made Helena cringe slightly. The thought of Superman bleeding was enough to give her the shivers.

"Where do you think you are going, Saiyan?" a cold and angry voice asked from behind her. She looked back over her shoulder and saw Frieza hovering in the air, his finger pointing threateningly at her and Superman. She opened her mouth to retort but ever got the chance.

Three balls of intense green light streaked in from the distance, the first catching Frieza in the back. "Not again!" he cried out as his body vanished into annihilation. "Not by a stinking Saiy-"

The other two blasts streaked in at Helena. Still carrying Superman, she leaped backwards, doing her best to remain balanced as the blast shook the area. The second blast came in before she could get out of the way. She gritted her teeth and charged up one hand but a pillar of flame erupted in front of her, breaking up the blast before blowing outward in a wave of flames. An old man with a long beard that stretched down to past his knees hovered in the sky in a defensive position, the long scars glowing slightly as if from some internal red glow.

"Get that man to safety," Yamamoto said without turning back to look at her.

Helena cocked an eye, managing to catch most of that. She would never say that she was fluent in Japanese but she had learned enough on her own time to be able to muddle through a conversation.

"I'm ok," Superman said as she set him down on the ground. "Just a little tired."

"And a little beat to Hell," Helena said with a smirk. "Just relax and let me handle this."

"No," Superman said, rising to his feet. "I can help."

"Right," Helena said dryly, turning back to face Broly. "Just don't blame me when you get killed."

Superman rushed forward toward Broly, his fists extended to plow straight into the Super Saiyan and was pounded into the ground with no mercy. Flames immediately sprang up around Broly as the Captain slashed his sword, trying to enclose Broly in a prison of flames but Broly dashed through the fire, ignoring the intense burning and bowled right into Yamamoto. The two crashed to the ground with Broly on top but before he could smash down, Helena leaped forward and kicked the behemoth in the back. She let loose her most intense blast just as her feet landed back on the ground, blowing that half of the battlefield into small bits of debris.

She lowered her hands, the electrical discharge that was the hallmark of the Super Saiyan two transformation crackling around her as she stared unblinkingly into the cloud of destruction. With her focus so intent, she entirely missed Broly come at her from the side. His first strike landed full force against the side of her head with such force that she could hear her neck crack audibly. Before she could even come a stop, Broly was on her again, laughing at the helplessness of his prey as he knocked her high into the air.

Helena struggled to come to a stop, angry that Broly was able to do this to her after all the time she had spent mastering her new transforming; understanding Caliwone's own anger when his own strength had proved inadequate. Broly's arm caught her in a massive close line, cutting off her thoughts as he had somehow managed to get above her and slammed her back down into the ground with astonishing force.

She screamed, blood spewing from her mouth and wounds as fire came lancing in again with Zaraki rushing to engage Broly. She pushed herself up off of the ground even as Superman struggled to rise himself. There was a titanic crash as another shockwave boomed, this one stronger than all the rest by far, causing the entire battlefield to lurch and shatter throwing all of the combatants off balance. Broly recovered first, grabbing Zaraki and slamming him like a club into Yamamoto. Both Shinigami crashed to the ground and did not rise right away.

Helena threw herself at Broly, spinning at the last second to drive the full force of her kick into the side of Broly's neck. The impact connected at full force but even as he began flying sideways, one large hand grabbed her ankle and dragged her with him before they both hit the ground. Broly stood and stomped down hard on her back before he picked her up. Almost as if she was looking from outside of herself, she wondered where Caliwone was. He had always had a knack for showing up at just the right time to save the day. Maybe he would perform that miracle again. Then everything went fuzzy as Broly's massive fist lanced in at her face.

Caliwone struggled to remain more or less stationary in the air as he continued to watch in astonishment as Goku and Vegeta fought. Every move, every strike, every block was polished to absolute perfection. Never had he ever dreamed that he could ever witness something this perfect. When Vegeta had shared their history, their rivalry and pursuit of strength, Caliwone had assumed that he himself had been following along on a similar path, discovering the same things that they had. But he had been a fool. To an outsider, to someone who had never be a part of his life and adventures, maybe it would still appear to be so but to anyone who took the time to learn would know that his story was far different.

Unlike Goku, he had not always fought for the well being of others regardless of the personal cost to himself. Unlike Vegeta, Caliwone did not have the same fierce drive to be the greatest. At least, not anymore. The people of Earth had changed him, draining him from the pride driven killer he had once been to the talented and hard working hero of Earth. Perspectives change with time and age and everyone grows. He had no desire to be as powerful as these two that were in front of him. There was no need. And besides, with him dead, Helena was now the champion of Earth alongside all of the other heroes of the Justice League, X-Men, Yusuke's team, Ichigo and the Soul Society, and the everyday heroes. But there was one last thing he had to do before he could finally rest in peace.

With determination, Caliwone forced his way forward through all of the concussive shockwaves that derived from each impact of Goku and Vegeta until he was close enough to be able to catch more than just glimpses of them as they flicked about at incredible speed. It seemed as if they were in a hundred different places at once, blocking, dodging, and striking all with absolute intensity. Caliwone narrowed his eyes, suddenly seeing something very wrong. While both fighters were battling fiercely, Vegeta seemed to be the worst for wear. With the strength and massive damage implied, their dead bodies could not recover as fast as they were being wounded. Blood was evident on both but Vegeta was losing far more of it. At the rate this was going, Vegeta was not going to win.

Vegeta leaned back, just managing to dodge a vicious elbow and thrust kicked at Goku's chest. The kick went straight through Goku's After Image and immediately dodged to the side to avoid Goku's countering punch aimed at his side. Vegeta slammed his elbow down onto it then tried to hook kick Goku. The attack struck Kakorate's blocking arm and took an elbow to the kidney.

Vegeta yelled in intense pain but recovered immediately. Moving at super speed, Vegeta dodged a follow up attack and landed a blow to the side of Goku's neck. The squelch that emerged from Goku's mouth indicated that he had felt that one, allowing Vegeta the opportunity slam a kick into Goku's face. Goku reeled backwards for only a moment before he raced forward, throwing a punch that just missed Vegeta, blocked a counter punch from him, swung a fist at Vegeta which went through his After Image, then spun around and kicked catching both Vegeta under his chin and taking the same kick from Vegeta; all within a split second.

Caliwone shielded himself as each of those shockwaves passed over him, silently relieved that his dead body was so resilient as he could feel bones breaking and healing with each shockwave. That was when something lightly brushed across his senses. He looked down, back toward where he knew Helena was and felt his stomach drop. She, Superman, and two of the Shinigami captains where in a bloody battle with Broly. Even as he watched, Broly caught a swing from Zaraki and with enormous strength and concentrated energy, snapped his Zanpakutou in two. Caliwone wanted to go help them, use all of his power to bring the monster of a Super Saiyan down but he was needed here. Helena would have to survive on her own.

Helena skidded to a stop, throwing dirt in all directions from her passage before launching forward, trying to find a weakness in Broly's defenses. No matter how hard she tried, though, his defense seemed pretty damn good. Even at Super Saiyan two, she seemed to be at least as powerless as the captains. Even with their specialized Zanpakutou's, they seemed to be having quite a difficult time getting in any decisive strikes.

She skidded to a stop once more, this time firing a wave of energy attacks at him before darting off again and trying an assault from other angles. Not even Superman could do anything. Even with his beat up state as an excuse, Helena had very little doubt that he would have made much of a difference in this fight. She glanced over to the side where the eleventh squad captain lay either dead or unconscious. Even Yamamoto seemed nearly on the breaking point, using his Zanpakutou as a staff and leaning heavily on it.

Helena swore as she was forced to duck and slide to avoid a brutal slash from her adversary before back flipping up and over the aggressive Saiyan. On her back, the Mangetsuken pulsed, reminding her that it was there and ready to assist in her fight. In one smooth motion, she pulled the sword free and allowed it to transform into its true form in a blaze of gold.

"Zanpakutou?" Yamamoto asked, almost to himself as his eyes widened.

"I don't really know," Helena answered him even as she deflected and countered Broly with a blast of Mangetsuken's trademarked blast. "Caliwone gave it to me." She didn't have time to say much else as Broly finally managed to get his hands on her. With a vicious punch, Broly hit her full across the side of her head, sending stars swirling across her vision. Out of reflex, she dashed to the side, just feeling Broly's finger tips brush past her but her vision was still unclear and she crashed hard to the ground. She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her vision and saw Broly standing above her. With a wicked laugh, he raised a foot and stomped down hard.

Caliwone winced in sympathetic pain as he watched Broly stomp again and again before he finally had enough. Pausing in his mad push to the center of the battle, he turned back and focused his energy. Lightning crackled around his right arm as his most powerful move cracked to life. Lightning fast, Caliwone fired the attack downward, clearing the distance between him and Helena in an instant and struck Broly in the chest. Thunder cracked in response as smaller secondary bolts flashed across the path the bolt had taken.

The ground behind Broly blasted apart as the bolt blew threw him, the electrical discharge paralyzing the brute. From behind Caliwone, the concussive shockwaves halted, as if their attention had been suddenly distracted by Caliwone's attack. Helena immediately took advantage. Moving as fast as she could, Helena swept in from behind and with a vicious cry, stabbed Broly clean through the heart.

Pain flashed across Broly's face then froze as Broly fell forward as Helena released Mangetsuken and stood over his body, blood dripping from wounds across her face and body. She looked up as Yamamoto came over, eyeing Helena carefully.

"It must be finished," Yamamoto said. "Before his body heals."

"I understand," Helena said and reached out and grabbed her sword. "It seems rather fitting that the last Saiyan alive finishes the almighty Legendary Super Saiyan."

"There are no more Saiyan's alive," a cold voice said from behind Helena. Before she could turn to see who it was, a silver furred arm burst through the center of her chest. Yamamoto reacted almost instantly, drawing his Zanpakutou in a flaming fury but it was already far too late. Helena barely had the time to look down at the hand in astonishment before the life left her body and she crumpled next to Broly.

It took Caliwone a full five seconds to realize that he was screaming in horror at what he had just witnessed as Goku roared with psychotic laughter at the death of Helena then blast the two fallen Saiyans into oblivion. Caliwone started forward but Vegeta dropped down next to him and grabbed hold of his arm to restrain him.

"Let go of me," Caliwone shouted, rage all but blinding him.

"Caliwone!" Vegeta roared. "Calm down."

Caliwone struggled to free himself but Vegeta's grip and arm where completely unmovable. Vegeta spun him around, taking hold of his shoulders and shaking him violently. "Get a grip. Look around you."

Caliwone did and for the first time noticed the sky. There was no blue to it anymore, no clouds to give relief. It was pure white, marred only by what looked like bubbles in space/time. As he looked closer, he could recognize certain places within the bubbles. It was Other World, a few showing Demon World, some showing different places within Living World as well, but much removed.

"Those are holes in reality," Vegeta explained urgently. "We need to take this battle back to Other World. It is better suited to handle the stress that we are creating. When I say-"

Goku's fist slammed into Vegeta's over Caliwone's shoulder, the shockwave sending Caliwone tumbling back but he regained his balance quickly. "Do not ignore me!" Caliwone roared and he leaped forward. Just as Goku was about to strike Vegeta, Caliwone stuck at Goku's neck with all the force he could put behind his kick. Goku merely half turned and casually back handed him.

Caliwone hit the ground several miles below instantly with no recollection of traveling the distance, punching straight through the ground and into the ocean far off. The water parted like Moses from his passage clear to the bottom of the relatively shallow bottom off of the coast. Caliwone remained still for a long few seconds, his anger dwindling while his mind and body reeled from the blow. One thing was clear to him, though. No matter what it took, Goku had to be stopped, or permanently killed.

His right hand balled into a fist as he looked up through the still parted water as the two Saiyans continued to battle. Lightning arced jagged lines all around him, thicker and stronger than ever before. The scars that ran the length of his right arm, the physical payment for the full powered use of this attack, bled even as new scars etched themselves into his arm. Like an insane lightning storm, the bolts blazed around him, the scarring stretching across his chest before he fired.

The bolt lanced out, fast as lightning, and struck Goku square in the back. The attack was far too weak to do any kind of real damage to the insanely powerful Super Saiyan, but the electrical properties of the attack disrupted all the signals from Goku's brain to his muscles, the same way it had Broly. In that instant, Vegeta grabbed hold of Goku and flew them both through the nearest dimensional rip and back into Other World.

Caliwone lay still, unable to move as his hair and eyes reverted back to their normal black as the waves began crashing down. With every last bit of strength, Caliwone forced himself back up and into the air, wobbling ungracefully as he made for the tear in reality that Goku and Vegeta had gone through. Just as he passed through, he saw Vegeta send Goku hurtling backwards. Clapping his hands together in some sort of attack, Vegeta shouted. "FINAL IMPULSE!"

Yellow energy erupted from Vegeta, blazing outward toward Goku with such ferocity that even Goku had to pause in shock before the attack washed over him. The ground above which they were fighting cracked and rose into the air from the power before shattering into atoms until Vegeta's attack finally fizzled out. He clutched at his side, the energy consumption of the attack clearly extreme.

Without warning, Goku reappeared with the power of his Instant Transmission and the landed a punch on the prince of Saiyans. Immediately, Vegeta countered and the two continued their battle at an incredible pace that brought them further and further across the landscape.

Caliwone landed heavily on the ground of the paradise planet and looked around at the more or less baron planet. Small specs could be seen in the distance, although what they could be Caliwone couldn't guess. The only other things that could be seen in the distance where the fast moving shapes of Goku and Vegeta as they continued their epic battle. Slowly, Caliwone started forward, having no power to fly and remained focused on his Prince.

It was clear that Vegeta was losing badly now, the energy attack that he had used must have sapped most of his energy. Even as he watched, Vegeta missed an easy opening and paid dearly for it, taking a hard knee to his gut. Goku immediately followed up with an elbow to the back of Vegeta's neck. As Vegeta's body arced in pain, Goku settled himself directly in front of Vegeta and went to work.

Caliwone winced despite his tired and battered state as the brutality of what he was seeing made even his Saiyan stomach turn. With one last powerful blow, Vegeta slammed into the ground only a little ways away from Caliwone. Vegeta simply lay there on the ground, his Super Saiyan six transformation gone, leaving him looking incredibly vulnerable in his normal form. As the dust settled, he could hear the slight snarling from Vegeta, telling Caliwone that he was alive and still conscious.

From high in the sky, Goku's maniacal laugh was clearly audible as he yelled down from the Heavens. "You always were the weaker of the two of us, Vegeta. This time, I won't hold anything back."

"You never had the guts to do that," Vegeta shouted back up, although the pain in his voice was very pronounced. "The Kakorate that I know would not have been so weak as to be controlled like this."

"Nobody is controlling me," Goku said. "This is all me, one hundred percent." With that, Goku pointed his palms down at Vegeta, his wrists together before pulling them back and to his side. "KA-ME-" Light grew around Goku as both his silver aura and the purest blue Caliwone had ever seen encompassed him, warping air and reality with its power. "HA-ME-"

Caliwone came to a stop directly in front of the beaten Vegeta glaring upward at the other Saiyan that he had once admired. Like his prince, Caliwone didn't even have the energy to harm a fly, much less try and take on the most powerful being in all of creation. But it didn't matter. As a Saiyan Elite, he had sworn his life to protect his King and all others of royal blood. It was the least he could do now in death.

"Stand aside, Caliwone," Goku shouted down as the entire paradise world shook and crumbled around them. "I have not yet finished toying with you." Another laugh.

"I will not," Caliwone said. "I can't fight anymore but perhaps the death of Vegeta and myself will help to snap you back into the hero that we all once knew. Not this crazed and evil villain you have become."

"Listen to us," another voice cut in and Gohan, Trunks, and Goten dropped down next to him. "Please father, don't do this."

"Snap out of it," Goten shouted, tears spilling from the grown man's eyes.

"You would kill your own sons?" Caliwone asked. "What kind of father could even consider such an atrocious act?"

Goku laughed again and the entire planet shuddered harder. "Feel free to join the prince that you loved so much in oblivion!" Goku shouted and thrust his hands forward. "HAAAAAAA!"

As the blast came in, Caliwone felt the hands of Gohan and Trunks rest on his shoulder, a sad and understanding gesture that told him that they stood alongside him, prepared to face the end if that would mean helping to snap Goku out of his delusion. Silently he thanked them. It was though he had finally been accepted into the family.

The blast drew closer, filling all of Caliwone's vision with its blue/white light. Caliwone thought of Kitty, remembering all those times that she had ever nagged at him, showed kindness, even love to him. He had died once to save her life. This time would be no different. "I'm sorry, Kitty," Caliwone muttered to himself. "I will not be able to keep that promise."

The blast crashed down on them engulfing every one of Caliwone's senses, overloading them as the attack of raw energy consumed him and the gathered group. The ground beneath his feet shuddered violently one last time, then settled down to perfect stillness. _This really isn't that bad,_ Caliwone thought to himself. _Perhaps the Kaio's were wrong all this time. Maybe there is life after death…after death._

The light all around Caliwone vanished abruptly and Caliwone found himself staring up at the astonished and horrified looking Goku floating exactly where he had been. His Super Saiyan six state had vanished, returning him back to his normal form. He reached up and grabbed his head with both hands and screamed, a long bone chilling wail of misery that sent more than one shiver down Caliwone's spine.

He turned back to look over at Vegeta to ask what had happened but words failed him. Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Vegeta remained exactly where they had been when Goku had attacked but they were no longer the only ones. Superman, Diana, Ichigo, Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, Wolverine, Scott, Jean, and Rogue were all standing beside him, the looks on their faces showing complete pride and confidence as they all looked over at Caliwone. Kitty stood next to him, the hand Caliwone had thought was Trunks', resting on his right shoulder. Kitty's other hand was gripped on tight to Logan's, who in turn had his hand resting on Superman's, who was touching someone else in a chain that Kitty's phasing abilities could work through.

There was a slight rustling sound on Caliwone's other side and Caliwone found Shayera, John, and Helena standing there, halo's floating above all of their heads as they beamed over at him. Caliwone was completely speechless, unable to even utter a single syllable. Finally, he managed one word. "_Why?"_

Kitty smiled as tears fell down her face. "Have you ever known me to let you get away with lying to me?" she croaked out through the frog in her throat.

"And besides," Shayera added, not removing her hand that rested on Caliwone's other shoulder and sounding nearly as choked up as Kitty. "You never once came to visit me since I have been in this place. I had to see you."

In front of the group, Goku landed, falling onto his hands in knees as he sobbed. Gohan and Goten went over to him, recognizing that no man as evil as Goku had been could ever grieve with intensity. Clearly, the nightmare was over.

"I must say," Koenma said, concluding his long winded speech as he stood next to his father, King Yama as he addressed everyone that had made it back to Other World at the end of the fight. "I am very proud and impressed with your actions. All of you," he added, nodding to where Superman and the rest of the non-dead hero's stood next to Yusuke. "Without your efforts, not only your world was saved, nor just the fate of your dimension or mine, but all of creation now continues to exist because of you. You are all more than hero's. We are all in your debt." Koenma bowed to them, as did the great ruler King Yama, all four of the cardinal Kaio's, the Grand Kaio, and the old and young Supreme Kaio's.

"For those of you returning to Living World, the Gotei Thirteen will escort you back in a few moments," Koenma said. "Please, take this time to say your farewells and remember, when it's your time to come through, I can give you all special death rates-" Yusuke walked up to Koenma and punched the toddler hard in the face for even attempting such a joke.

From the back of the group, Rogue raised her hand tentatively, as if nervous about speaking to one of the guardians of the universe. "What about all the damage that happened to Earth? The entire planet is a wreck."

King Kaio looked over at the Supreme Kaio's. "Well," he said. "Other World has all the power that would be needed to fix all of the physical damage but the problem is that we do not have a vessel that could handle it. It's kind of like having the cereal and the milk but no bowl to put it in."

"How can that even happen?" Kitty asked from where she stood very close to Caliwone. "Isn't that a bit of an oversight?"

"It's my fault," Kabito Kaio said, looking downright embarrassed. "I use to be a pure blooded Kaio until I fused permanently with my assistant. When that happened, I lost the ability to mold and control the power that would have let me do this task."

The old Supreme Kaio nodded. "Same with me."

All remained silent a moment. "I can try," Jean Grey-Summers said, lifting a hand.

Koenma squinted over at Jean as if trying to see the details of the pretty young lady that was volunteering. "Ah yes, Jean Grey. The Phoenix, I recall."

"Yes," Jean answered, looking slightly unnerved.

"You actually might be able to handle such a monumentous task. Please, come over here and speak with us."

Superman slapped a hand down on Caliwone's shoulder. "Well, I guess this is it for real."

Caliwone removed his arm from around Kitty and turned to face the world's greatest champion. "So it is, Kal-El," Caliwone said.

"I never had a chance to say this before," Superman said, sounding slightly uncomfortable about talking to Caliwone about his previous death. "It has been an honor working and fighting beside you."

Caliwone smiled, not a smirk or arrogant grin. "It has truly been my pleasure, Superman." Caliwone reached out a hand to shake but Superman brushed it aside and gave Caliwone a hug, lifting the protesting Saiyan off the ground. Caliwone tried to push away but not too hard. For once, he did not really mind the boy scouts farewell.

Superman finally released him and stepped away, trying hard to hide the fact the he had to wipe away a tear. "You behave up here," Superman said, trying hard to smile. "At least until I make it up here and can keep you in line."

Caliwone smirked back at him. "If there is anything to learn from that whole Infinite Crisis debacle, it's that you won't be making any trips like this anytime soon."

On the other side of the gathered hero's, Captain Yamamoto walked over to Helena and held out Mangetsuken to her as Kurama bid her farewell. "This sword does not belong in Living World any longer," he said. "Normally, the Soul Society would have simply destroyed it but this holds many special properties and memories locked inside it. The least of them being its wielder."

Helena took Mangetsuken and looked at it idly. "Thank you," Helena said, and shook Yamamoto's hand. He and the rest of the Shinigami Captains headed away to create the gateway that lead back to Earth.

Goku and Vegeta hung off in the back, Goku fidgeting and not meeting anyone's eyes. Shame hung about his form at what he had done, all of the pure and innocent people he had annihilated weighing heavily on his shoulders.

"Get over it, Kakorate," Vegeta said gruffly as he watched the farewells with crossed arms. "This was not your fault."

"Yes, it was," Goku said quietly. "I should have fought harder against it or forced myself to stop or something."

"You had no control, Kakorate," Vegeta said. "Nobody blames you for what happened. Your reputation and the true you precede you everywhere you go. Besides, if you were really guilty of doing less than what you could have to stop yourself, you would not still have that halo above your head."

Goku was silent a moment. "I nearly killed you, Vegeta. And Caliwone and the boys. I _did _kill millions of innocent people. I can never forgive myself for that."

Vegeta snorted slightly. "After all of these years, you still do not understand anything, do you?" Goku looked up at him and opened his mouth to ask what he meant but Helena walked over to the both of them.

"Hi," Helena said to the both of them. "I know that we never officially met before you killed me," she said, looking over at Goku who lowered his head and squeezed his eyes shut. "But I just needed to say something." Goku looked back up, barely able to meet Helena's eyes before he realized that she was smiling warmly over at him.

"I have heard great things about you, Goku. I know that what happened today was something that you could not control. Terrible things happen to good people all the time and there is nothing that you can do about it. I guess I just wanted to say that I forgive you and I hold no grudges against you at all. I think that you have suffered enough."

"I will never have suffered enough for what I did," Goku murmured, looking back down at the ground between his feet.

"Ok," Helena said, shrugging. "Suffer away. But just remember this. The fact that you tried so hard to destroy Earth and everything else only proves how much you truly cared. That alien's power reversed everything that was the real you. Your love for Earth, your friends, your kind nature all became a polar opposite. I doubt that anybody has ever cared for those things as much as you do."

Goku actually managed to smiled weakly at that and looked up at Helena. "Thank you," he said, to which Helena nodded with a bright smile and turned away.

"Let's go," Vegeta said. "I hear Piccolo is supervising the capture and return of all those who escaped Hell that are still in existence. Of course, all of the Saiyan's are clamoring for parole because of the part they played on Earth. I doubt that will go very far but it may be amusing to watch." Together, they mighty Saiyans vanished.

Back with the rest of the group, the gate to Earth had been completed and was now standing open and ready, waiting for the hero's as they all finished up. "I have to go now," Kitty said, resting her forehead against Caliwone's and holding his hands.

"I know," Caliwone said. "You do not want to be left behind."

Kitty closed her eyes. "I love you, Cal. I always will."

"I know," Caliwone said again.

Kitty pulled away from him, gently but firmly and turned to go. She hesitated once, as if tempted to turn back but checked the motion and continued forward until Caliwone's hand reached out and turned her around. With only the briefest hesitation, Caliwone leaned in and kissed her. All around the two, applause broke out, no doubt led by Shayera and John.

"Wait for me," Kitty said, just loud enough for only Caliwone to hear.

"Until the end of time," Caliwone answered, then let her go. She made it to the gate, blushing profusely and turned back to watch Caliwone until the gate closed.

"Hey, Caliwone," Helena said as the gate to Earth sealed and vanished, cutting off the final views of all the still living hero's. "What do you say to testing out this new frontier and find out which of us is really stronger?"

Caliwone turned to look at Helena over his shoulder. "After all the mindless brutality we've seen today? No thanks."

Helena looked down at the ground, slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, I hear you. I think we have all seen enough bloodshed to last us an eternity in our lifetime. Maybe it's time we both moved on and learned something new for a change."

They remained silent for a long moment.

"Two falls out of three?" Helena asked with a wicked grin and a raised eyebrow.

"You're on," Caliwone said with an equally dark grin. With a final burst of gold fire, the two Super Saiyans took to the skies of Other World.

Dragon Sagas concluded

I hope that you all have enjoyed this series as much as I have. It has been both one of the biggest parts of my life for the last 3 years as well as one of my biggest accomplishments. It has been a real pleasure to write this and publish it for you all to read.

With that said, I figured that for the grand finally, I write this without restrictions and without filters and obviously it ended up quite long. There sure was a lot to happen here and I hope that you all enjoyed it and I very much look forward to seeing you all one Fiction Press with myself being under the same name as here. I still hope to see everyone take my poll and there will be another poll out in the next couple of days looking to see what categories everyone would like to see.

Final thanks:

Kobez2.0

Miles333

Dude64

Nightwatcher'sunknowngirl

Unleash The Shadow

Jombra

Malix2

drake202

Mischief

Bob-dude17

Rialga

Darth Ocnarf

darkmist111

CMR Rosa

SuperSaiyanInfinity

And everyone else that has been following my story.

Finally:

Dragon Ball/Z/GT

Justice League

Teen Titans

Batman Beyond

X-Men Evolution

Incredible Hulk

Iron Man

Bleach

Yu Yu Hakusho

Wakare,

The Dark Prince


End file.
